It Changed Me
by Kol Mikaelsons Girlx
Summary: Now Rated T! When saved by the Vigilante, Allison finds herself warped into the world of Oliver Queen, who she's known and disliked since childhood, and realises just how much the man has actually changed. Oliver/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Because I ship Tommy/Laurel I've decided to write a Oliver/OC and see how it goes from there. **

**Chapter 1.**

She was running and running, trying to keep herself from falling to the ground in a heap, breathlessly she ran around corner and slammed herself against the wall. She panted and rubbed the beads of sweat away from her forehead and went against her better judgement and peeked around the corner and she sighed with relief when she seen that nobody was there, she took one last big breath before going to walk out.

"There!" The voice shouted.

She growled to herself before turning on her heel and beginning to run again, the breaths that she now took were rapid and burned her throat until she tripped. She skint her knee on the ground and turned seeing the men come closer and her eyes widened and she got up, badly wanting to give up and just let them get her. But she made herself get up and run again.

When she went around another corner she was grabbed, and pulled into something. She went to let out a scream but a hand covered her mouth and the hot breath tickled the back her neck.

"Shhh" The voice said. "It's okay, I'm going to help you"

She stopped squirming and stood against the body behind her, she let her eyes dart around until the landed on the moving figures running past where she was with her saviour. She was moved and was now facing the man in the green hood, known as the "Vigilante" and she rubbed her forehead.

"Go that way...and do not look back, okay Ally?"

She frowned "How do you know my name?" She demanded.

He hesitated "Just go"

She finally made her feet move and she ran the other way and managed to get back to the car that belonged to her. She got in and drove back home. She sighed and went into the small house that she'd claimed as her own. She went in and threw her purse, her jacket and her phone down onto the couch. Why had those men been chasing her? She rubbed the sweat from her brow and rolled her eyes.

Before sinking onto it herself, what the hell had just happened? She sat for a minute and looked down at her feet, which were dirty due to the running on the wet ground and she stood her legs hurting and she managed to drag her way to the bathroom and just before she went in her phone began ringing.

She sighed and went back down the stairs and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello Dear" Her mother's voice said.

"Hi...mom" She said nervously, she hadn't spoken to her mother since the day before and it was all because of an argument.

"You better get to bed Allison, it's late"

"That's why you called?" She asked.

"No, I just called to make sure you were going to be ready for tomorrow"

"Mom I told you that I wasn't"

"Okay, good. I'll see you tomorrow, 12 sharpish, do you understand?"

"I'm not a delinquent mother!" She snapped into the phone

"Good, now off to bed, I'll see you tomorrow dear" and the phone line went dead.

She sighed angrily, she didn't want to go to lunch at the Queen's house because she disliked Oliver Queen and had done since they were both children, and disliked him more because she knew him to be a cheater and he'd seriously hurt Laurel, who was her best friend, it was more to do with the fact that Laurel's younger sister, Sarah had died when she was with Oliver on the boat. But of course she liked his younger sister Thea because she was such a lovely and sweet girl, but the void that had consumed the girl was very sad and disturbing.

She went into the bathroom and closed the door, letting the the night's events slowly slip away from her.

* * *

The next day Ally was up and ready to go, wearing her favourite red dress and heels she quickly fixed her brown hair over one shoulder before leaving her bedroom and going downstairs and picking up her purse, she hated having to go to petty lunches with rich people, infact she didn't hate it, she DESPISED IT.

She walked out to her car and got in, starting the engine and quickly driving until she finally reached the Queen household, oh how she didn't want to do this. She seen her mother and father getting out of the limo and rolled her eyes at them. She got out her car and quickly brushed her dress off.

"Good to see you made it" Her mother said snarkly at her.

"Good to see your attitude still stinks" Ally replied.

"Don't start" her father said.

The three of them walked in and Ally stayed close behind her father, not wanting to draw any attention to herself, she wanted in and out as fast as she could but she knew, her mother could blab for hours so that wouldn't be happening any time soon.

"Ah, the Grayson's are here" Said a voice.

They all turned to see Moria Queen and her husband Walter Steele, Ally fidgeted before her mother went to scald her she was interrupted by yet another voice.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Grayson" The voice said and all turned their heads to see the recently returned Oliver Queen standing with his younger sister Thea. "Allison" he said nodding at her.

"Oliver" She gave a quick nod and folded her arms.

"How about we take this into the dining room" Moira said.

Everyone followed into the large room and took a chair at the table, Ally ended up having to sit next to Oliver and she almost grimaced to herself when he sat next to her.

They all spoke among themselves, Ally didn't talk very much but when spoken too she replied politely. As they ate, Oliver spoke.

"It's good to see you all again, it's been a long time" He said.

Ally eyed him, there was something about his voice...but what was it?

"It's good to see you too, and we're all very happy that you're alive and well" Ally's mother said.

Ally had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at her mother who then stared at her firmly "What?" Ally mouthed. She sighed heavily when her daughter said nothing. Ally payed no mind to her mother as she started a conversation with Thea about different things.

* * *

As they were ready to leave, Ally stood out in the hallway waiting for her mother and father as the two spoke to Moira, Walter and Thea. She sighed slightly, her arms folded impatiently as she waited.

"I heard you got yourself into a struggle the other night" A voice said from behind her.

she turned on her heel to stare at Oliver and she scowled "Who said that?" She demanded.

"Lot of people...you know how people gossip"

"People gossip? I didn't know Oliver Queen listened to gossip" She said sarcastically.

"I see your attitude towards me hasn't changed very much" He said with a smile.

"If by that you mean I dislike you then no, it hasn't changed"

He nodded as if trying to contain his laughter and her scowl deepened. "I understood why you disliked me then, but shouldn't people always get second chances?"

"Please" She scoffed "It's not like you've changed"

"You don't know that" He said.

"You said yourself, you told Laurel, you told the full city"

"Ah, so you and Laurel are still close"

"We're best friends Oliver" she said staring at him "Why wouldn't be?"

"Nothing in particular" He said shrugging. "But are you going to give me a chance?"

"Thank you for lunch" was all she replied with. "Goodbye Mom, Dad" She said turning to her mother, who scowled back at her. Ally smirked slightly before she brushed past Oliver who looked round at her retreating figure as she walked away. She had always been the one girl who didn't melt all over him, as the other's did, but she hadn't.

He thought about the night before, when he'd saved her from the men she'd been running from, apparently she had no idea why she was running from them, but he'd managed to save her anyway. As he watched her open the door and step out he smiled, she'd always been the one to take none of his crap when it came to being an ass to people. Maybe now was the right time to prove to someone, that he had changed...

* * *

**_Author's note: Let me know if I should continue, personally I don't think it's any good but if you guy's like it then I'll continue it. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Note: This story is set after Vendetta. Just so you know and it won't really follow the plot. **

**Thanks to; SPEEDIE22, Andrea (Guest) Legolas's Mione0233, The-Originals-Rock and missscarlatti713 for your lovely reviews I'm glad you like it so much and I'm happy that you think it's good, here's chapter 2, let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 2. **

Ally was sitting in her house, reading through a magazine when her phone rang, she picked it up seeing Laurel's name flash on the screen.

"Hello?" she asked with a smile.

"Well hello there Allison" Laurel said.

"What's up?" Ally asked getting up from the seat.

"Party tonight, you in?" Laurel asked.

"Sure...where?" Ally asked.

"Oliver's new club, Oliver gave Tommy a job as General Manager"

"Oh...um okay time at?" Ally asked.

"About 7"

"Laurel that's in two hours"

"You don't take that long to get ready" Laurel said.

"Oh...Laurel" Ally whined into the phone.

"See you at Seven"

"You'e lucky I love you" Ally said and Laurel laughed before the phone line went dead.

Ally moved quickly and went up the stairs to go for a shower. After she got out brushing her long brown hair back as the water dripping down her back making her shiver. There was a sudden chill and she looked around, feeling that someone was watching her.

"Hello?" She asked but got no answer.

She rolled her eyes and then dried herself off and got dressed and headed downstairs, she almost jumped out of her skin when the door was chapped loudly, she went over to it cautiously and answered it. She scowled. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too Ally" He said.

"No seriously oliver, what are you doing here?"

"i'm here to pick you up" He said with a smile.

"Pick me up?" She asked "For what?"

"Our date...didn't Laurel tell you?" He asked rasing his eyebrow.

Ally choked "Our what?"

"Double date" He smirked.

"no..see I didn't agree to that" Ally said shaking her head.

"Right..." He nodded "Laurel didn't say it was a double date?"

"No she asked if I wanted to go to a party with her and Tommy at your..." She trailed off "Oh"

"So..are you ready?"

"She said seven" Ally said raising her eyebrows.

"So you're not ready?"

Ally sighed, annoyed and frustrated "You can come in" she said through clenched teeth. He smiled slightly and entered her house and he looked around.

"Hasn't changed much"

"Neither have some people" Ally said shutting the door.

"Is that a dig at me?" He asked turning to face her.

"No of course it is" She said and he smiled at her.

There was something about his smile that made her heart beat flutter and she almost choked at the thought. She looked away from his gaze and went past him into the living room.

"So" he began and she turned to look at him "Are you going to give me the oppertunity?"

She frowned "oppertunity for what?" She asked.

"A second chance?" he asked "You never gave me a direct answer yesterday"

She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes "I'll see how your behaviour is tonight" She smirked looking down.

He laughed causing her to blush and she excused herself from the rom to fix her hair. She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment before chewing on her lip, what the hell was Laurel up to?

* * *

When the two entered the club, Ally spotted Laurel and Tommy straight away and the two of them walked over to Laurel and Tommy. Laurel smiled when she saw them and patted Tommy's shoulder and the four of them stood face to face.

"So...how are we all?" Tommy smiled.

"Just great" Ally smiled sarcastically.

"Uh, guy's will you excuse us for a minute" laurel said excusing the two of them and the two walked away from Oliver and Tommy. "So..."

"So...you lied to me Laurel" Ally said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know...I know I'm sorry" She said "It was just that both Tommy and I knew you would say no"

"If you had asked I might've said yes actually"

"So you like Oliver?"

"No"

"Then why would you have-"

"You're right I probably wouldn't have but that still doesn't mean that lying to me is ok.."

"I know" she sighed "He just needs someone to talk to"

"Why can't you do it?" Ally asked.

"Because...that's weird" She said shaking her head.

"He and I have never ever gotten on laurel and you know it, why try and make us be friends now"

"He's different" She said in a hushed whisper and Ally caught Oliver and Tommy glancing over at the two of them and rolled her eyes.

"Really?"

"yeah...he's not...he's not that Oliver anymore...no matter how hard he tried to portray himself to be he's not"

"Then he's yours"

"I'm with Tommy"

"Laurel" Ally began but was cut off.  
"Please...let's just have a good night, do this, for me?"

Ally bit her lip and scowled at her best friend "I hate that I love you sometimes"

The two walked back over and as the for seemed to chat away, for Ally it became easier to talk to him as much as she hated to admit it.

* * *

After a good three or four hours of sitting it was starting to get late, and both Laurel and Ally were very drunk, to the point where they were both giggling at nothing.

"I think it's time..we take them home" Tommy murmered.

"I agree" oliver smiled.

They weren't very sober themselves but they knew what they were doing and Oliver could get Ally home safely because he'd already texted Diggle to come pick the two of them up.

"You want me to call a taxi?" Oliver asked his best friend.

Tommy hiccuped slightly "Urgh...yeah man that would...be good"

Oliver laughed and pulled out his phone, calling the number and ordering a taxi. He got a text telling him that Diggle was outside. He helped Ally to her feet and turned to Tommy who was sitting with Laurel "Taxi should be soon" he said and Tommy nodded at him. He walked out with Ally and then helped her into the back of Diggle's car.

"Where to?"

"The house at the end of Carson" He said nodding at Diggle.

When they got to the house, a newly sobered up Oliver got out of the car and pulled Ally with him, pulling her so she was in his arms. He looked down at her and she smiled back up at him.

"You're right..." She said to him.

"I'm right? About what?"

"People do...deserve second chances" She mumbled and he put her on her feet and she stumbled slightly and he caught her before she fell flat on her face. She laughed and pushed herself back "You wanna come in?"

he raised his eyebrows "Never thought I'd hear that" he laughed.

"Shut up Queen" She muttered darkly before unlocking her front door "you comin' in or not?"

"Sure" he mumbled and she walked in and he waved to Diggle that he'd be ten minutes.

He followed her in and shut the door he just had to make sure she didn't puke everywhere and when he walked into the living room she'd toppled over the arm of the couch and was lying on her back her right arm dangling of the black leather couch. He smiled slightly, he'd only ever seen her like this once and that had probably been the only time she'd spoke to him aswell s he decided to press his chance.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm okay" she mumbled.

"How about, tomorrow afternoon, I take you to Big Belly Burgers" He said "As a way of showing you I deserve a second chance"

She looked up at him, her brown eyes meeting his and she smirked slightly "Why will you not stop trying?"

"Not until you give me the chance" he smirked.

"Never thought you would try so hard for anything" She said with a frown but she closed her eyes and patted his face "But if it makes you happy then sure.." She rolled over onto her side and Oliver smirked slightly, he knew that she wouldn't remember any of this in the morning so he'd surprise her yet again. It was her reactions that he enjoyed watching, just how she reacted earlier when learning that she'd be his date for the night she'd almost choked.

"See you tomorrow Ally" He said and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

She nodded "bye" and he left the house.

He couldn't wait for the next day, his arrival at her house to pick her up for lunch, and it was all just to see the look on her face...

**UNTIL NEXT TIME...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you: missscarlatti713, The-Originals-Rock, SPEEDIE22 and Legolas's Mione0233 for your wonderful reviews, I really am glad that you're liking my story so much, it's good to know that you're enjoying it :) Here's chapter 3 and I hope you keep enjoying it. **

**Chapter 3. **

Ally groaned and rolled over ending up on the floor, she pressed her forehead to on he cold wooden plates on the floor and she sighed heavily, her head pouding. _What the hell happened? _She hissed at herself. She wanted to know how she got home, she looked to the clock. 12:30 PM "Shit" She cursed, getting up and then stopped herself realising it was saturday.

She sank onto the couch with another heavy sigh and her eyes drooped slightly but she refused to let herself go to sleep. Something was gnawing at her, telling her she'd said or done something and it wasn't really a good feeling. She got up of the couch before dragging herself upstairs and into the shower and she let the hot water run over her and she shivered.

When Ally got out her headache seemed to dim slightly and she got dressed, and headed back down the stairs to get something to eat and as she stepped on the last stair her door was chapped. She frowned and rubbed her hands on her jeans slowly going to the door and slowly pulling it open, revealing Oliver. She raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Hello Ally" Oliver said flashing a smile.

"Uh...hi Oliver" She said confused.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm trying to get rid of a headache, and I'm hungry...but apart from that I'm fine" She said.

"That's good" he nodded with a grin.

"What?" she asked furrowing her brows.

"You agreed to lunch" He said his blue eyes twinkling.

Ally's face paled and her mouth dropped, her eyed wide with confusion only causing Oliver to smile wider, this had been the reaction he'd been hoping and waiting for.

"W-wait...lunch?" she asked.

"You agreed to lunch" he nodded again.

"When?" She demanded becoming herself again.

"Last night"

"I was drunk" She huffed "very...very drunk" She folded her arms.

"Ally" He said giving her a pout, which looked strange across his beautiful features...wait? Beautiful features? What the hell are you on girl? "Come on"

"I don't even have any make up on" She said with a sigh.

"You don't need it, you look beautiful the way you are" He said.

Ally's cheeks flushed furiously and a smile squirmed it's way onto her lips, "Charming" She mumbled slightly trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

He smiled back at her " Shall we?" He asked.

"Sure" She sighed "Give me a minute"

She moved away from the door to get her flat black shoes and she slipped them on her feet, quickly sorting her drying hair.

"How did you get me to agree to go for lunch with you?" She asked as she went to grab her purse.

"You won't be needing that" he said ignoring her question and Ally gawked at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm buying"

"No..." She said "No..no no no" She shook her head.

"Don't argue" He said shaking his head.

"But-"

"No but's" He said shaking his head again at her.

"But Oliver-"

"Come on" he grabbed ahold of her hand and dragged her out the house.

After she'd been dragged down to the car and put in it, Ally seemed to be in a daze, why was Oliver Queen trying so hard to be nice to her? He'd never done it before so why bother with her now?

"Where are we even going?" She asked looking over at him.

"Big Belly burgers" Oliver smiled.

"Very casual" She said smirking.

"You want to go somewhere fancy? I'll-"

"No" She said shaking her head in disbelief "No..Belly burgers is just fine"

* * *

After they'd spoken and had their lunch they decided to go for a walk.

"So tell me Oliver" Ally began "Why are you doing this?"

"What?" He asked looking straight ahead.

"Trying to be my friend...when you never tried before" She said shrugging.

He looked at her with a crooked smile "Because, I've realised my mistakes, and I'm going to right them"

"Oh?"

"You were one of those mistakes"

She scrunched up her face and raised an eyebrow at him "You realize how awful that sounded?"

Oliver laughed "That's not what I meant"

"Walking on a think line buddy" She said with a smile but she kept her face forward.

He laughed again "I meant the way I treated you" he said "I wasn't a very good person"

"So you've changed?" She asked finally glancing at him.

"In ways"

"Are you still Mr. Oliver playboy Queen"

He laughed, his slaugh was like bells and Ally almost melted right there _OH MY GOD...WHAT? _

"No" he said shaking his head "I still have a thing for the ladies though"

"Not a surprise there" Ally said.

"What about you, how has your life been?" He asked.

"I'm a journalist...not that it's any good"

"Why aren't you working?"

"It's saturday" She said looking at him.

"Here's a question" he said "Who's the one person you'd die to interview?"

Ally thought about it for a minute and then smirked "The Vigilante"

"Why?" he asked cocking his eyebrow.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"  
"I might"

"He saved me the other night" She said glancing at him.

"He did? how?"

"These guy's came outta nowhere" she said shrugging "Tried to go a little too far..so me being the idiot I am..I ran away from them...they chased me...if he hadn't been there when he was I would probably be in a ditch somewhere"

"Wow, never thought I'd hear about you having to get your life saved"

"Shut up Queen" She said shaking her head.

He laughed again as the two continued walking "So he saved your life...why does that mean you want to interview him?"

She shrugged "He seems interesting"

"How? he's just a guy in a hood"

"Who obviously likes saving people"

"What would you ask him?" he asked.

"I'd ask...why he saved me...out of everyone in the city needing to be saved...why did he save me?" She said with a small smile.

Ally hadn't noticed that Oliver had stopped walking and when she did she turned to look at him, he was staring at her as if she was crazy "What?" She asked.

"What do you mean, you'd ask him why he saved you? To me that sounds like ungratefulness"

"What? no...no no...I'd thank him" She said "But...there are people in this city being murdered and he chose to...save me"

"So?" Oliver asked as he started walking again.

"You seem fairly inerested in what I have to say about the Vigilante"

"I'm just curious...everybody seems to think he's the bad guy"

"I like bad guy's" She smirked looking at him.

Oliver rolled his eyes "How do they know he's bad? Is he really that bad?"

"I wouldn't say so"

He grabbed her arm and turned her to look at him, she stared up at him and he smiled.

"What?"

"You're drooling"

She ripped his arm from her grip and scowled at him "Shut up"

The two began walking again and this time it was silence that filled the air.

"You think i'd ever get an interview with him?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

Oliver smirked slightly "Who know's"

She rolled her eyes as the continued to walk "Can I ask something...and you don't need to answer if you don't want to" Ally said.

"Sure"

"What happened to you on that island?" She asked.

He looked straight ahead of him, not answering for a few minutes his face turned somber.

"Remember you don't need to answer"

"I know" he nodded.

Neither said anything for a good five minutes as they walked.

"As much as I hate to say it..." Ally began and Oliver looked down at her "I've had a good time"

"So do I deserve my second chance?" He asked with a small grin.

She shrugged "Sure...why not" She said "But let's get one thing clear..."

"What would that be"

"I'm not a toy" She said.

He looked almost appualed "What?"

She scoffed "I'm not gonna melt into your arms like everyone else...no chance"

"What if I can change your mind"

"You can't"

"How do you know if you won't give me that chance?"

She hesitated "Because I know" She said and walked a little in front of him.

"Oh come on Ally" He said "One chance"

"I've given you once chance..." She said with a scowl.

"That's not what I mean"

"Then what do you mean?" She asked stopping in front of him, her arms folded.

"A chance to to change your mind about me completley"

"Why?"

"Because"

"That's not much of an answer"

"because I can prove that...I'm a little different"

She huffed and turned her back on him, continuing to walk.

"So is that a yes"

Ally rolled her eyes and ignored him, not realising that he was right behind her.

"One chance"

"why?"

"Because someone has to know the real me"

She stared at him for a moment and she rubbed her head, clearly thinking about it. "I don't know"

"Why are you so scared to get to know me Ally?"

"Because, the last time someone was close to you...they died" Ally said folding her arms.

Oliver frowned and Ally realised what she'd said.

"Oh my god"She said "I'm sorry...I didn't mean that"

"Sure.." He said and he about turned and walked off.

"Oliver" She shouted but he kept walking and she ran after him stopping him from going anywhere, putting her hands on his chest, but he flinched at the touch so she pulled them back. "I didn't mean it...I really didn't mean that...I talk before I think"

"It's fine, it's how everybody feels" He nodded "I get it, it's my fault Sarah died"

He pushed past her and she stare dafter him, but didn't follow him this time. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, she hadn't meant it, not really.

* * *

Ally had her casual clothes on, if Oliver Queen wanted one chance, then he'd get one. But just one. She'd take him for dinner...since he'd bought her lunch. This had obviously something more to do with what she'd said earlier on in the day to him and she felt bad, and never in a million years had she ever thought she'd feel bad about hurting Oliver's feeling but there it was...the guilt.

She knocked on the door and Thea answered it "Hey, Ally" Thea said.

"Hey Thea" She said "Is Oliver here?"

"Sure...he's in upstairs"

"You mind?"

"No of course not" Thea smiled and let her in.

She walked up to his room, knowing it was his because she could hear him moving around. She chapped and then heard a muffled "Come in" ad she opened the door, seeing Oliver button up his shirt, but she'd already noticed some of the scars on his back as he'd lifted his shirt slightly to fix it.

He turned and froze in surprise, and she gave him a quick smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to apologize" She said and she shut the door "I was rude, earlier and I didn't mean it, like I really didn't mean it"

"That all?" he asked rudley. She frowned slightly.

"No" She said shaking her head "I wanted to take you out for dinner"

He gaped at her "I don't need your charity" he said after a few seconds of of composing himself.

"I'm not-" She began but he stopped her.

"I don't know why I tried in all honesty to be nice to you, because you flung it back in my face" he said. "Just like everyone else"

"I didn't mean-" She tried but he stopped her again.

"Just..go" he nodded.

"Oliver-"

"I said go" he said sternly "I'm busy, I don't need you in my face"

She could feel her face heating up but she didn't reply to him, she just backed up a little bit opened up his door and walked out of the room and went the stairs. Nobody was there, thankfully because Ally felt like a complete idiot. She'd tried to aplolgize for being a complete bitch to him earlier on in the day and she understood why he might not want to accept that apology, but she still had to try.

She had tried, so that was it. She wasn't going to try anymore, she got in her car and sat for a minute, frowning. _Idiot. _She hissed at herself. She pulled the car up outside her house and slammed the door, storming up the pathway into her house and she slammed the front door too before going into the living room.

She sat down on the couch and stared at the wall in front of her in a complete daze, why was it bothering her that she'd said something nasty and bitchy to Oliver Queen? No more than three day's ago she disliked him and now she felt bad. _Idiot. _She cussed at herself again and she stood taking off her jacket and threw it over the arm of the couch and headed into the kitchen...

* * *

About an hour later, the door was chapped and Ally sighed getting up and answered it, seeing Oliver. She folded her arms and leaned against the doorway.

"Hey" he nodded.

"Hi" She said uncomfertably.

"Listen about earlier..."

"It's okay" She said nodding "I deserved it"

"No, no you didn't...I'd had an argument with my mom, it esculated and I was angry...I shouldn't have taken it out on you...you tried to apologize and I threw it back at you"

She stared at him "You...want to come in?" She asked.

"I can't" he said "I actually am busy but..I'll take that dinner offer, say monday night?"

She smirked "Really? Why?"

"To apologize"

"You're not paying for dinner" She said shaking her head.

"It's only fair" he nodded "Anyway I better go..business"

"See ya" Ally nodded.

She went to shut the door as he walked down the path but he called her name and she pulled the door open more to see him properly.

"Thanks" he said and he turned on his heel and got into the car that was sitting at the bottom of the garden.

She watched as the car pulled out of the small street and she shut the door. _Oh god I'm a sap_ She thought to herself wrly as she she went back into the living room and she sat back down on the couch, and put the t.v. on, what the hell was going on in her jacked up brain?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you: SPEEDIE22, B.o.B Rules, The-Originals-Rock, missscarlatti,Legolas's Mione0233, Hawkeye'sBowGirl and Guest for your lovely reviews and to all who followed :) Glad you like it, so you guy's think Ally should get an interview with Arrow? Lol I just thought I'd through that in there but if you guy's want me to do it I will :P**

**Might be a bit short guy's but I'm seriously ill atm **

**Anyway, here's chapter 4, enjoy guy's...**

**Chapter 4.**

By the time monday came Ally wasn't sure if she wanted to go out to this dinner or not, she was self concious to a certain extent but she'd never expcted him to try and be her friend, he'd always been a stubborn jackass when it came to girl's, he was a player...cheater but obviously to other's and it didn't matter if he pretended not to have changed...he had changed. Ally could see it, as much as she hated to admit it. She could see that he'd changed while being on that island, but she wasn't going to ask him anything about it because honestly it was none of her business.

Ally figited in the dress she was wearing until the door was chapped, she stood slowly before going over to it and answering it seeing Oliver in a suit, she smirked slightly folding her arms and Oliver rolled his eyes at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You look dashing in a suit" She smirked.

"You don't look bad yourself" he replied.

It was then Ally's return to roll her eyes and she walked out the house and locked the door.

"So where are we going?" Ally asked following him down the path.

"I thought it was your treat" He said raising his eyebrows at her.

"It is" She replied, Oliver snorted "I'm just asking where you want to go"

"I'd go to Big Belly Burger if I could get away with it" He smirked.

"Go to big Belly burgers if you want" Ally said with a smile.

"No, no" he said "We're all dressed up"

She scoffed as the two got in the car, Oliver then sighed "I need to warn you though"

"About what?" Ally asked looking over at him.

"I might have to skip out on you"

She frowned "Then why are we going?"

"I couldn't leave you hanging"

"No but you might do it in the resteraunt" Ally said folding her arms and glancing at him.

"I'll try my best not to, but I'm waiting for an important phone call" He said "besides, the phonecall should only be abot five minutes"

"Right" Ally nodded.

"Just so you know"

She glanced at him again and shook her head "Let's just get something to eat" she said with a small smile.

* * *

While trying to order dinner, they actually seemed to be having a good time and getting along for once but Oliver's phone rang and he disappeared saying he' only be a minute but when he didn't come back after five minutes she looked around, not seeing him anywhere. _Where did he go? _

After ten minutes passed he still hadn't come back and Ally was starting to become agitated, where had he gone? Why had he just left her? _Must be a pretty important phone call_ Ally thought to herself. After fifteen minutes she found herself becoming impatient and by twenty minutes she was becoming pissed, where the hell had he gone? After thirty minutes Ally spotted the waitress, who seemed to be very very snobby come up to the table.

"Miss if you're not ordering would you mind giving the table up"

"I'm waiting on someone" She huffed.

"That's what they all say" The watress said and mumbled a "He left...he's not going to come back" before going to walk off.

Ally came to the conclusion that Oliver wasn't coming back anytime soon "You know what, take the table" She said getting up, the waitress turned to look at her and went to say something but Ally glared at her and stormed out of the resteraunt. He'd completely blown her off, and he'd told her wouldn't do that to her. There were the angry thoughts about Oliver Queen coming rushing back, this is why she didn't trust him. He'd made her look like a complete idiot, as if he'd just ditched her in the middle of a date...oh wait...he did.

She was just getting to her house when a car stopped beside her and she turned her head, seeing Oliver getting out. She picked up her pace and went into the garden.

"Ally...listen I'm sorr-"

"Don't" She said "No need for apologizing"

"ALly-"

"You made me look like an idiot"

"I told you that I might-"

"You told me you might need to take a phonecall...you didn't say anything about leaving" She snapped "I looked like an idiot sitting in there"

"I know I'm sorry" he tried.

She rolled her eyes "this is why we don't get on. You can't be trusted" She turned on her heel and walked up the path.

"I get why you're mad but it was important"

"If it was so important then why didn't you just ask if we could meet another night" She demanded turning to look at him.

"Because it was my way of saying sorry for the other day"

"What a way to say sorry" She bit back at him sarcastically.

Ally turned to her door and pulled out the keys, and heard the gate shut.

"Don't even bother" She said shaking her head.

"Why don't we-"

"No" She said turning to look at him with a glare on her features "No, you tried...it failed"

"Ally" He sighed "It was a mistake, but it was important"

"What was so important that you couldn't just tell me to leave too...it would've saved me the hassle of waiting like an idiot"

He stayed silent for a minute, obviously trying to think of what to say and she scoffed before turning round and unlocking the door.

"I'm not gonna leave until you believe me"

"Why?" She demanded in a snappy tone "Why are you trying so hard for me to like you? You didn't care then! Why do you all of a sudden give two craps about what I think about you?"

He stared at her "Because I need to know I can trust someone"

"You can't trust anyone" She said shaking her head "Everybody lets you down that's just how it works"

"I'll take you out tomorrow" Oliver tried and Ally made a face.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because we didn't get to finish our dinner tonight, so-"

"What's to make me so sure that you won't just run out on me again, make me look like an even bigger idiot"

"I won't" He said "Lunch"

"No" She shook her head and went to open the door but Oliver stopped her from going anywhere.

"Please" he said and his breath was tickling the back of her neck.

_Why does this feel so fimiliar? _

She turned to look at him and it was the look in his eyes that shocked her, almost as if he were pleading with her. She sighed, the puppy dog look he was giving her right now had never really worked with her but here she was and she was about to give in.

She made a face "Fine, but I swear to god...you even dare try to make me look like an idiot and I'l-" She began.

He stopped her "I won't" he said "I promise"

"Don't think that means anything to me" She said and she turned, her hair brushing across his face as she did and she opened the door, and went inside "Goodbye Oliver" She said and shut the door.

He merley smiled at this and then walked back to his car, he'd been so close...so close to breaking and yet here he was still trying to get someone to like him that would probably never like him the way he wanted.

_Worth a shot_ He thought to himself as he drove away from the house and heading home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you: B.O.B Rules, misscarlatti713, LM233, The-Originals-Rock and HockyHotties1187 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter and to all who followed my story, so glad you liked it :)**

**This chapter should be fairly long for you guy's :)**

**missscarlatti713 to answer your questions: _Yes he'll win her over might be this chapter...might be next chapter but i'll try and surprise you ;) and as for Ally finding out about Oliver being Arrow that won't be for a good few chapters to come but she'll click eventually..._**

**Anyway enjoy**

**Chapter 5.**

Ally was in the middle of sorting out her office, while researching some people to interview for the next day's paper. She moved things around while cleaning her desk until the door was chapped and opened revealing a small petite blonde.

"Miss Grayson?" she asked.

"Yes Jenny?" She asked looking up with a smile.

"Mr Watson would like to see you in his office" She said smiling back at her. "Something about a new project"

"Ah, okay" Ally replied "I'll be right there"

Ally looked to the clock seeing it was 11:45 and she knew that Oliver had arranged for lunch at 12, this project meeting better be quick...wait...what? She shook her head and grabbed her cup of coffee and quickly drank the rest and then left her office, heading to the Boss'. She chapped and went in putting her arms behind her back.

"Ah, Ally good to see you have a seat"

She gave a smile and walked over to sit down, she placed her hands in her lap and waited until he was ready.

"I was just wondering if you would be able to do an interview for me"

"Of course sir" She said "With who?"

"Oliver Queen, I called him half an hour ago and asked if that would be okay, he seemed determind that you do it"

She almost rolled her eyes "He did...why?"

"He didn't say, he just asked if you could be the interviewr"

"Right" Ally nodded "I'll do it"

"Thank you, here" he said handing her a sheet of questions she glanced down at them.

"What if he doesn't want to answer any of these? They are pretty personal sir" She said.

"Well if he doesn't want to answer them, then you try and force them out"

"But Sir-" She began and he cut her off by leaning over the desk towards her.

"Force, Ally force"

"I know Oliver Queen and force isn't something that works on him" She said.

"Well you better try or you're out of a job" He said sternly.

She stared at him, wide eyed and gave her a snidey smile.

"Thank you for your time" he said and waved her off.

She wanted to punch his fat face, she hated him...no despied him always had, she still didn't know to this day what made her take the job...something to do with her father being friends with him. She rolled her eyes and walked back into her office and put the paper down, but then picked it back up again and folded it, shoving it into her jacket pocket, she'd have to force him to answer the questions. She rubbed her forehead, these were personal questions that Oliver might not want to answer...but she'd lose her job.

She grabbed her jacket and walked out her office, just as Oliver was about to knock on the door.

"Well I didn't expect you to be ready"

She rolled her eyes "Shut up, I've been ready since seven this morning"

He smirked and then the two walked out, ignoring the whisperes behind them.

When the two got to the resteraunt, Ally bit her lip and then put her hand in her pocket.

"You demanded that I interview you?" She asked quizically.

"Well it was either you or someone I don't know"

She looked down at the paper and then slid it across the table, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's this?"

"The questions he wants me to ask" She said folding her arms.

His blue eyes scanned over the paper and he then glanced up at her seeing her lips were pursed.

"I...uh" He stammered.

"You don't have to answer them, I understand that they're too personal to answer" She said.

What the hell are you doing Ally?

She screamed internally to herself.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean-"

"No if you don't want to answer them then that's fine, just answer the ones you want to answer" She nodded. "But we don't need to worry about it now, later" She said and she leaned over the table, taking the paper back from him and putting it back in her pocket.

She glanced back over at him to see that he was smiling at her, she gave a half assed smile back until the waiter came and ruined the moment.

The two had ordered their lunch and were in the middle of eating it.

"Listen, I wanted to fully apologize for the way I acted last night it was unacepptable" Oliver said.

"It's fine"

"It's not-"

"It is Oliver, if I was still mad I wouldn't be here" She nodded.

"Right"

"So tell me" She said "Why are you trying so hard to be my friend"

"I've told you" He answered "because I need to be able to trust someone"

"What abotu Laurel?" Ally asked.

"She's with Tommy" He said.

"You still love her though...right?" Ally asked.

He hesitated before answering "There is that part of me that will always love her, but she's with Tommy and the two of them deserve to be happy"

"Very mature of you, who would've thought" She laughed.

"Shut up" He said back with a grin. "So how are we going to do this interview?"

"Uh...I can cook dinner tonight if you want...saves you having to pay anymore" She nodded.

"I'd be happy to pay" He said with raised eyebrows.

"Well I'm not" She said making a face finishing the salad she'd been eating.

"As long as you can cook"

"of course I can cook" She said in mock astonishment.

"I've heard that before"

She laughed "I'm an amazing cook, take after my mother in that sense"

"Well we'll see, what do you plan on cooking"

"I'll think of something" she nodded "I'll suprise you"

He laughed and shook his head "Let's hope it's good"

"you're pushing it Queen" She smirked.

-AFTER LUNCH-

When Ally had gone back to her office, some of the girl's she worked with were huddled around the coffee machine.

"Ally!" One asked.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Did Oliver Queen really take you out? Or are we imagining things?"

Ally sighed "He took me out"

The girl's squealed causing Ally to cringe "Oh my god...we thought you hated him" The blonde said.

"I didn't say I hated him...I said I disliked him" She nodded.

"But he took you out to lunch...OLIVER QUEEN took you out to lunch" The red haired girl grinned.

"Yeah? So?"

"Is there something we should know?" She asked.

"Um no" Ally said "business lunch" she lied.

"Liar" The brunette said.

"Listen, he just needs a friend" Ally said.

"I could be his friend" The blonde said dreamily.

Ally couldn't ignore the pang of jealousy that struck her as soon as the girl had uttered the words. She sighed before turning and going to her office. She shut the door over and sat down on her chair...why did she feel jealous? That was something Ally wasn't very fimiliar with considering she'd never really had many boyfriends and that was just it...Oliver wasn't even her boyfriend.

She shook her head and went onto the computer, finding an email.

_To: Allison Grayson  
From: Oliver Queen_  
_Subject: Cooking_

_Ally, I was thinking maybe , since we were talking about it earlier, that I should test your cooking skills with my own. See who the better cook is._

_Oliver._

Really? He'd just left her not that long ago and She laughed out loud "Seriously?" She asked herself, he wanted a cooking contest? he was such a child. She began typing back.

_To: Oliver Queen_  
_From: Allison Grayson_  
_Subject: Children._

_Oliver, you want a cooking contest? What are you twelve? But if that's what you want then you better be prepared for disappointment because nobody can beat my cooking._

_Ally._

She began working when her email box lit up and she rolled her eyes with a smile.

_To: Allison Grayson_  
_From: Oliver Queen_  
_Subject: You wish._

_You can't be serious? I think it should be you who should be prepared for disappointment because I can cook just as well as you._

Ally scoffed and began typing back.

To: Oliver Queen  
From: Allison Grayson  
Subject: Please

Let's not exagerate here Oliver. Well if that's what you want, then fine. But you've been warned.

She shook her head and began working again and no more than five minutes later she got a reply.

_To: Allison Grayson_  
_From: Oliver Queen_  
_Subject: Okay, then._

_I'm not exaggerating anything Ally. I'll prove you wrong, but we'll see._

Ally rolled her eyes and closed the e-mail and tried to finish off her work.

Ally was moving around her kitchen when her door was chapped, she smirked and went to answer it, she opened it seeing Oliver. He grinned at her and she shook her head and let him in.

"Let's see your cooking skills"

"You're early" She replied "It's only five"

"Better to get an early dinner" He said.

She laughed "Loser" She said stalking past him and going into the kitchen.

He followed her in and took off his jacket.

"You're not gonna run out on me are you? Like halfway through the night?"

"No" He said shaking his head "No important phone calls...but after we could always go to the club, see how Tommy is doing"

"Right, sounds good" She nodded.

"Let's get started"

The two were cooking different foods and talking amongst themselves. Ally was determind to cook the main meal, which had been an chicken risotto and Oliver had decided to make a cheesy sauce with pasta, to Ally it smelled good.

The two turned, almost banging into each other and Ally slipped, but somehow Oliver managed to catch her before she fell on her backside. He smiled down at her, causing her to blush but she smiled back. He moved so she was back on her feet and she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Mine is ready" oliver said.

"So is mine" She nodded and turned to look at him, he seemed to be smiling alot when ever he was with her but that went past Ally unnoticed. She served out the chicken risotto on a plate and Oliver did the same with his two sat across from each other in the small dining room and Ally smirked.

"You first" he said motioning towards the pasta.

She laughed and took a fork full of it and popped it into her mouth, she ate it before trying not to make a sound because it was better than she thought it would be.

"Well?" he asked waiting on her reply.

"it's...okay" She replied.

He scowled at her and she laughed.

"Okay..it's better than okay, it's good..."

He raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.

"Okay fine" She huffed "It's amazing"

He finally cracked a smile and then took a spoonful of the chicken risotto, he made a face and Ally wasn't sure if it was a good face or a bad face. She folded her arms and sat back waiting on his answer.

"it's uh...it's ok" he said, clearly trying to hide a smirk.

she rolled her eyes "Really?"

"Okay...it's better than okay" he was mocking her "it's...good"

She stared at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Okay fine" he said with a smile "it's amazing"

She kicked his leg under the chair and he stared over at her with a grin.

"You're an ass"

"I get that alot"

She shook her head and the two continued eating, Ally had to admit...he was growing on her gradually.

Later the two were sitting in the living room, they had decided to go see Tommy at the club at nine. She was sitting with a bowl of ice cream in her hands, Oliver next to her with the same.

"So are you going to do this interview?" he asked.

"change of plans" She said and looked round at him "I have different questions"

"really?"

"Yeah" She nodded.

Though, this would more than likely end her carreer as a journalist, but she wasn't going to invade Oliver's private, personal thoughts because it was wrong.

"Well..when do you want to do it?"

"At the club...it should be about your carreer now and what it was like five years ago" she said glancing at him again.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Just wondering" he said shrugging.

She took a spoonfull of ice cream not noticing the the bit that had stuck itself to her nose, though Oliver noticed and he burst out laughing.

"What?" she asked raising her eyebrows at his sudden out burst.

He chuckled again before leaning forward and wiping the ice cream off with his finger, she stared at his finger and then at his face. She blushed scarlett before smirking "Shut up" but it was then that she realised that Oliver hadn't moved back an inch. The two were just staring at each other and before Ally could comprehend the situation she was now in,Oliver leaned in more and pressed his lips to hers softly.

It was another minute before she responded, and without thinking she kissed him back, much to Oliver's liking. The two were enwrapped in a passion filled kiss and Oliver, this time without thinking bit Ally's bottom lip and she gasped, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. Their tongue's fought for dominance as they become more endulged in the kiss but it was the loud clatter that made the two gasp in surprise and pull back from each other.

The bowl that had sat in Ally's lap, had fallen to the floor and broken, she put a hand to her forehead before moving away completly from Oliver who scowled. They had been wrapped up in a perfect moment and the stupid bowl had ruined it for the both of them. He noticed how flushed Ally's face was and he stood next to her and helped her with the bowl.

She picked up the shards, to wrapped up in her thoughts to notice that she'd cut her hand and she took them through to her kitchen and put them in a bag before putting them into the bin. She rubbed her forehead with the cut hand and Oliver came in, and almost dropped his bowl.  
"Ally!" He said quickly moving over to her.

"What?" she asked.

"You're bleeding!" he said and he rubbed her forehead but realised that the blood that was on her head wasn't coming from her head and he turned both her hands round. "your hand"

"it's fine" She nodded.

"let me" He said and he moved her over to the sink and ran it under the cold tap. He then proceeded to remove al the blood from her forehead.

His touch felt warm as he then fixed up her hand in a bandage and he then stared down at her as she stared down at the bandaged up hand but she finally looked up at him.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"For what?" She asked.

"Kissing you..it was totally-"

"Shut up" she growled and she pulled his shirt so that their lips met.

Oliver was now the one who was caught off guard but he kissed back regardless, glad that she wasn't mad at him for kissing her in the first place. He cupped her face with his hands and she held onto his hands as they became, yet again endulged in the kiss they were now wrapped up in.

When they pulled back after a few minutes, the seemed to be in a daze and Oliver glanced at Ally's face and she did the same and their eyes met. She ran her tongue over her lips and then shook her head "We should go to the club" She said before they even began to discuss the kiss that was a surprise to both of them.

"yeah" Oliver nodded.

The two headed out and went to the club, not talking about their kiss, even though it was all either could think about.

At the club, Ally had went into Oliver's office with him and they'd spoken about what he was like five years ago in business and what he was like in business now. When the two had done, just as they were about to talk, Diggle came in the room, stopping short when he seen Ally.

"Sorr to interuppt sir" He said to Oliver.

"it's alright Diggle, come on in"

"I better head home" She said.

"Do you want a lift?" Oliver asked.  
"No, it's fine" She said "Thanks" _I need air! _

"See you later" Oliver said.

"Bye" She smiled softly before leaving the room and heading down the stairs, she bid her goodbyes to Tommy who had given her a quick hug and she walked out of the club, not knowing of the figure following her down the street. She turned a corner and was grabbed. She let out a scream but a hand clamped down over her mouth roughly.

"Keep y'er mouth shut and you won't die bitch" A gruff voice said.

She squirmed under the man's touch and tried elbowing him, but it didn't seem to have any effect on him and he shoved her forward so that she was against the wall. _Should've taken the lift Oliver offered..._She huffed to herself but that was the least of her worries because she heard something clattering, she tried to turn her head but the man behind her pressed her harder against the wall and it was then that she realised he was trying to unbuckle his belt.

She let out a muffled cry and snapped her head back, hitting the man's face with force and he fell back onto the ground. She went to run but he kicked her leg and she fell onto the ground, much like she had the last time she'd been chased by the three men. She felt herself being picked up and dragged further back up the alleyway and she kicked, tried elbowing but nothing worked.

Tears were forming in her eyes as she struggled against the man holding her, he was strong she'd give him that but he was getting absolutly nothing from her. She thought of Oliver for a split second, again wishing that she'd accepted the lift home. Her long brown hair was pulled and she could feel breath on the back of her neck. She tried screaming again but the dirty hand clamped down on her mouth so she took her best chances by biting him.

He let out a yelp and she fell forward again, getting up and turning to face him, he moved forward into the light and she squinted but then found a fist had connected with her face and she fell flat on her back. She looked up at the man, his dirty face was telling her he was a homeless man...either that or he hadn't washed in a good few days.

"Stop strugglin' bitch" he spat at her.

He moved above her and Ally felt herself going to throw up, her heart was hammering in her chest and he leaned down towards her, and went to kiss her neck but he fought against it and picked her up roughly by the arms, Ally knew for a fact that there were going to be bruises in the morning and she was banged against the wall. Her head connected with it, leaving her dazed and confused.

The next thing she heard was a wooshing sound and managed to turn her head, to see an arrow sticking out of the wall beside where her head was. She was still dazed but now aware of what was going on, the man was yanked back into the dark ally and she frowned, sliding down the wall. She could hear the grunts and yelps of pain before a figure moved out of the darkness.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked.

"Uh.." She began not sure how to answer it.

"Come on" the voice said moving in front of her.

It was then that she seen the emerald coloured hood, hiding the man's face. The vigilante had just saved her again.

"You keep saving me" she said.

"I couldn't let you get hurt"

His voice...she raised her eyebrows "Why do you sound so fimiliar?" She asked.

He didn't answer her as he picked her up and helped her to her feet.

"I asked you a question" She said again after a minute.

"Because I've saved you before" His voice was gruff. Almost like...Oliver's. Her eyes widened and she tried to see his face but he moved his face from her view.

"Oliver?" she asked confused.

"What?" he asked. There was a hint of shock in his voice but he quickly composed it "You're just dazed"

"Then let me see" She tried and went to push back the hood but he grabbed her wrist and moved it back down to her side. She stared at him but her vision was becoming blurry. "I...I can't see straight" She said.

"Exactly" he said and he picked her up.

"Put me down...I can walk" She said in a huffy tone.

"Shhh" He muttered.

She still couldn't see his face because of the darkness and then everything was all the more darker because she couldn't see anything.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, Ally squinted into the light and could hear a voice above her.

"Ally? Ally can you hear me?" A voice said.

She turned her head slightly after opening her eyes properly to see Laurel.

"Laurel?" She asked, her voice groggy.

"Hey" She said "thought I'd lost you for a minute there"

"Where am I?"

"In bed..." She said.

"What are you doing here?" Ally asked sitting up.

"Oliver called...he said he'd found you unconcious near the club, didn't know what happened to you"

Ally narrowed her eyes "He saved me"

"Who did?" She asked.

"The guy...guy with the hood Vigilante" she said rubbing her forehead.

"he did?" Laurel asked.

"yeah...came out of nowhere" Ally said. "time is it?"

"Eight" She said "in the morning"

"I need to get ready for work" Ally said trying to clamber out of the bed but Laurel stopped her.

"I called..said you'd be in late" laurel said "Mr Watson was okay with that"

Ally sighed "I need to get ready" She said and Laurel let her clamber out of the bed. She moved into the bathroom and instantly spotted the dark bruise on her left cheek. She flinched when she touched it.

"What happened to you?" Laurel asked.

"I...was grabbed" She said "I don't know who by but...I put up my best fight"

"You always do" laurel laughed.

"And then...when things got worse than they already were..the vigilante came out of nowhere...saved me"

"Wow..." laurel said "He saved me too...remember?"

"Yeah I remember" Ally said she yawned. _God I hurt. _

"I'll head, if you need anything you call me" Laurel said "Okay"

"Okay" Ally nodded and when laurel left she got in the shower.

She could've sworn it was Oliver under that hood...but then again she'd smashed her head twice so maybe she was just imagining things. She stepped in the shower and let the hot water run over her, wincing when it stung her cheek and her back.

When she got out she quickly but carefully got dressed and headed to work, she remembered about the interview with Oliver...and how pissed her boss was gonna be. She went into the building and straight into her office.

Ally hadn't been bothered all day, so she just worked and then by the time it was time for her to go home, Mr. Watson stepped into her office.

"Did you get the interview?" He asked rasing his eyebrows.

"uh..sure" She said and she handed him the paper.

He eyeballed it for a minute before looking at her angrily. "this is not what I asked for"

"I know that sir but I couldn't pry into his personal life" She said folding her arms.

"Well this is not what I asked for, I'm only going to give you one more chance to get what I asked for"

"No" She said sternly "I wont do that"

"That's what journalists do Allison" he said "Your father will be disappointed in you"

"Well I don't care what my father says, nobody needs to know what happened to Oliver Queen on that island, it isn't anyone's business but his own" She said her eyes fluttering around the room.

Mr. Watson's eyes narrowed and his nostril's flared angrily and he stepped forward "You better get your stuff together and get out of my building, because you're fired"

He turned on his heel and walked out of the office, Ally stared after him, her refusal to do what she was told had just cost her, her job. She sighed angrily and stomped around the office before shoving things into a box.

She waited until she knew people had left the building before she left, she threw her stuff into the backseat of her car and slinked into the passangerside. Now what was she supposed to do? He had been right...her dad would be disappointed at her but she didn't care much.

She drove home and sat in the car for another five minutes before her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked her voice thick.

"Hey" Laurel's voice said. "How are you"

"I just got fired" She said in a deadpan voice.

"Wait...what?"

"Yeah...he just fired me"

"Why the hell would he do that?!" Laurel demaned into the phone.

"Because of an interview I had to do...it was an interview with Oliver...and he wanted to know personal questions about Oliver's time on the island...and you know what I'm like when it comes to personal stuff Larurel" Ally said.

"Yeah and.."

"He asked me to do it and I said no...so he fired me"

"That dick" she snapped. "I gotta go, I'll call you back later"

"Okay" Ally replied and she hung up, and went into the house and sunk into the couch.

* * *

A while later, just as she was drifting off the door went, she stood up and quickly opened to door revealing an angry looking Oliver.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" She replied. "Come in"

He nodded and she let him in and he stood in the hallway just a few feet from her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"tell you what?"

"That you were going to get fired" He said.

"It was just...I didn't want to pry"

"You lost your job" He said raising his eyebrows. "A job is more important than prying into someone's personal life "

"Look, I get that you're mad..I don't see why-"

"Because it's because of me that you fired Ally" he said.

"No it's my own fault, I didn't do as I was asked" Ally said.

He cupped her face so fast she didn't see it coming "This happened because of me...why didn't you just ask me the questions instead of being so stubborn"

She didn't know how to answer him but eventually she did "I didn't want to intrude in anything...I hate when people do it to me...and you were alone for..."

She didn't get to finish because he smashed his lips to hers, this felt different than the night before this seemed alot more lust filled than it had before. He pulled back and stared at her for a minute.

"You should've told me"

"it's fine" She said breathlessly.

"it's not fine" He said stubbornly "you got fired"

"You don't need to keep saying it" Ally said with a frown.

"I know...but this is my fault"

"It really isn't" She said shaking her head.

"It's my fault, you should just have asked the stupid questions instead of lying and saying you changed them"

"Well tell me then" She said calling his bluff.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Tell me about it"

"I-" he stammered.

"Exactly...see that's why I didn't want to ask" she said "it has nothing to do with me"

He frowned and then stared at her face "Look at that"

"What?"

"That bruise...I completley forgot about last night" he said "I should've taken you home"

"It's fine, I'm fine don't worry about it" She said.

"You got hurt because of me...and you got fired because of me...wow I'm such a great guy"

"Oliver" She sighed "It's not your fault alright? none of it...just forget it ever happened"

"I can't" he said.

She then frowned remembering something "You said you found me"

"I did" He nodded.

"Where"

"The alley next to the club "Why?"

"I was sure...that...the vigilante...he...I was sure that it was you"

"me what?" He asked.

"under that hood"

"Well you're mistaken, I was in the club with Diggle"

"I know that...I just...I think I hit my head harder than I thought"

He nodded and pulled back from her "I'm gonna help you out" He pulled out a book.

"No...no Oliver put it away" She snapped pushing the book down "I don't need your money"

"What are you-"

"I'll be fine, ok?" She said raising her eyebrows "I don't need your charity"

"Im not..." He began but she cut him off.

"I don't need your money, I'll be fine, I'll look for another job"

"What if...what if you worked at the club with Tommy"

"No it's fine, I can find my own-"

"It's the least I could do"

"No Oliver, it's fine" She said shaking her head "I swear I can find my own job"

It was then that it hit her, that she'd been fired. She seemed to go into a daze which began to worry Oliver.

"Ally?" He asked.

She didn't answer so he shook her shoulder's lightly, knowing that her back probably still hurt. He'd completly checked her over before even calling anyone.

"Ally"

"What?" She asked coming out of the daze.

"You alright?" he asked.

"What...yeah, yeah...I'm fine"

She didn't look fine...she looked as though she could cry. Oliver sighed and pulled her into his chest and hugge for a minute, knowing what he was going to do when he left here. Ally seemed to be frozen against him, not being able to move. Oliver then pulled back and stared down at her.

"Get some rest" he said.

She nodded not answering.

"I'll come see you tomorrow or something" He said.

"Yeah...that uh...would be nice"

He smirked "Never thought I'd hear you say that"

She laughed slightly before looking up at him "Shut up"

He gave her a quick kiss before leaving the house and shutting the door, Ally traced her lips with her hands.

_Oh. My. God. _Never in a million years did she think she'd fall victim to Oliver Queen's good looks, and his witty charm and yet here she was...and she was falling for every single bit of it...


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you: B.o.B Rules, SPEEDIE22, Guest, HockyHotties1187, The-Originals-Rock, xxLM0233 and kcollins720 for your wonderful reviews it means alot. **

**B.o.B Rules: _I'm not sure if they're going out together yet...but would you like them too? LOL just wanting someone else's opinion. :) _**

**I've got to ask, at some point you guy's will be expecting smut right? Just curious **

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 6. **

_In my heart she left a hole_  
_The tightrope that I'm walking just sways and ties  
The devil as he's talking with those angel's eyes  
And I just want to be there when the lightning strikes  
And the saints go marching in_  
_And sing slow-ow-ow-ow it down_  
_Through chaos as it swirls  
It's us against the world_  
_Like a river to a raindrop, I lost a friend_

Ally was sitting on her couch, bored out her mind, she blew a strand of long brown hair from her face and rolled her eyes. Her phone rang and she sighed leaning over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Ally" Laurel's voice said.

"Hey"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm okay" Laurel replied "So, I was wondering, how about I take you out for dinner tonight huh?"

Ally chewed her lip "I'm not a charity case Laurel"

"I know that, I know!" Laurel said in defense "I was just offering to take you out for dinner"

"Why?" She asked eyeing the window suspciously.

"Because we've not had dinner in a long time"

"I had dinner last night" Ally smirked.

"Oh shut up" Laurel said.

Ally's phone then beeped "Uh, hold on I got another call coming through"

"okay"

Ally answered it "hello?"

"Ally?" It was a voice she recognised.

"Mr Watson?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"I would like you to come into my office today" he said.

"Uh...but you fired me"

"I'm reconsidering my actions, so can you please come in, say an hour?"

"Uh of course" Ally nodded and then hung up she went back onto the phone to Laurel.

"Who was it?"

"Mr Watson" Ally said.

"What did that ass want?" laurel asked.

"If I would go round to his office to consider getting my job back"

"Oh my god...really?"

"Yeah" She said scrunching her nose up "Something's off...why would he just give me my job back?"

"Maybe he realised that that newspaper needs you"

"Yeah right" Ally scoffed "I better go...he wants me there in an hour"

"Okay, Al, I'll call you back later"

"See ya"

She hung up the phone and went upstairs to get ready, but something was bugging her. Why would he just give her, her job back? _Guess I'll find out._

* * *

When she entered his office, he guestured for her to sit down and she did, clasping her hands together and sitting them on her lap.

"I'm well aware of how I treated you yesterday" he said sitting down on his chair ally eyed him suspicously "I apologize"

"It's fine" She nodded.

"I've been doing some serious thinking and since Mr. Queen came to see me this morning I-"

"Wait...what?" Ally asked. "Did you say-"

"Oliver Queen came to see me this morning"

"What for?"

"To reconsider giving you your job back"

"Oh really?" She asked.

She was angry, she'd told him she could handle this on her own.

"yes, and since talking to him I realized my mistake"

"Did he pay you?" Ally asked demandingly.

"Excuse me?"

"Did Oliver Queen pay you to give me my job back?" She asked.

He hesitated "No"

"You're a liar" She said "how much did he pay you?"

"Allison-"

"How much did he pay you?" She asked, her tone hard.

"$20,000"

Ally gaped at him $20,000...Oliver had payed that much just so she could get her job back? She glared.

"You know what, you can shove your job, right up your ass! You better give Oliver Queen his money back, because I am not a damn charity case!" She growled and she stood turning her back on the man who was once her boss and she stormed out of the office.

She got in her car, she couldn't not go to him, she knew she'd give him a mouthful but he deserved it, but at the same time he was just trying to help her out and Ally knew this but that wasn't the point, she'd said she could handle herself that she didn't need Oliver's money or his help to get a job and yet there he'd gone and done what she'd asked him not too.

She drove to the club, knowing he would be there, she went in seeing Tommy, who spotted her at the same time.

"Hey little miss I'm on a mission-" Tommy began.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"Who? Oliver?"

"No, God" Ally said snidely.

Tommy laughed "He's in his office"

"Thank you" She said and she went past him.

"Hey, you and Olly got something goin' on?" he asked.

She whirled round to look at him, a disgusted look on her face "Are you serious?"

"Yeah"

"No we have absolutly nothing going on" She said shaking her head.

"You sure about that?" He asked with a chuckle.

"yes Tommy!" She said rolling her eyes and storming up the stairs.

She went straight to his office and didn't even chap, she just threw the door open and Oliver stood up from behind the desk.

"Ally, I didn't expect to see you-" he began.

"Don't even talk" She snapped "Do you think I am that stupid?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You payed Mr. Watson $20,000 to give me my job back!"

"Calm down"

"I will not calm down!" She growled at him.

"Ally I just didn't want to see you struggle" he said putting his hands up.

"I told you last night that I didn't need your help, don't get me wrong Oliver I appreciate it, I do but you went and done what I asked you not to do I told you I could fix it" Her tone was a lot less angrier now, but it still had the hard edge to it.

"I know that, I just wanted to help"

"By helping you tried to pay the man $20,000 Oliver, I want you to take that money back"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I gave him it, so you could have your job back, he offered you it right?"

"yeah...until he let slip that you'd been to see him"

"So..."

"I told him to shove his job"

"Ally" He groaned.

"Ally nothing" She said shaking her head. "Take the money back from him"

He shook his head "No"

They stared each other out for a minute and Ally growled in frustration.

"Why would you even do that?"

"Because what were you gonna do?"

"get another job!"

"Laurel told me you loved being a journalist"

"So? I could live with out it" She said folding her arms.

"Well I couldn't let you lose a job because of me"

She raised her eyebrows "I told you it wasn't your fault!"

"It was my fault, I got you fired so by right's I should've gotten you your job back, which I did"

"No you didn't because I didn't take it" She said eyeing him.

"Ally why are you being stubborn about this? I was trying to help you"

"I don't need other people's help! I'm sicking of people treating me like I'm a child, like I can't do thing's on my own, I can. I'm 26 years old I can manage!"

He stared at her, not saying anything, he stepped out from behind his desk. He wanted to comfort her but as soon as he stepped towards her, Ally stepped back.

"Ally-"

"Don't" She said shaking her head "just don't"

She turned on her heel and left the office, Oliver stared at the door before rushing after her only to find that she was already out the door. He stared at Tommy who had obviously tried to speak to her, he turned and looked up at Oliver.

"What was that?" Tommy asked.

Oliver didn't know how to reply so he just shrugged. "What did she say?"

"I couldn't hear her, she was muttering about how you were an ass...I already asked her you two got something going on Olly?" he smirked.

Oliver shook his head "No" _Not Anymore._

* * *

Ally was fixing the dress because she was going out with Laurel for dinner, when the doorbell rang she answered it seeing Lauren who was wearing a dress. She was beaming at her.

"Wow...you look happy" Laurel said to her sarcastically.

"I'm ecstatic" Ally said rolling her eyes.

"Okay come on, The Queen's aren't gonna wait forever"

"What?" Ally asked.

"Didn't I tell you? Dinner at the Queen's house? everybody's gonna be there"

"You're kidding me"

"No come on" Laurel said giving her a grin.

"I hate you" Ally said huffily and got into the car.

The two entered the Queen mansion, Ally didn't particularly want to be there but yet...here she was. They walked out the back, instantly the place seemed alive, music people food. Everything. She looked around, and stood at the top of the steps for a minute, Laurel noticed she wasn't following her and she turned to look at her.

"Come on"

Ally rolled her eyes and followed her best friend down the stairs, the two ended up bumping into Tommy and Oliver. Ally sighed and folded her arms. She looked at everything but Oliver and then spotted someone who she worked with.

"Excuse me" She said and walked away from them.

"Man is she still mad at you?" Tommy asked Oliver who had watched her go.

"Why is she mad at you?"

Oliver didn't answer just watched as she interactted with another girl from her...ex job.

"Well since he won't answer you, I will" Tommy said eyeing his friend. "You know she lost her job.."

"yeah"

"Olly here thought he would be smart, and try to pay her boss to give her, her job back"

"You did what?" Laurel asked "Oliver you're kidding me?"

"No he's not" Tommy said shaking his head "seems the two have a thing going on and he...kind'a blew it"

This snapped Oliver from his thoughts and he galred at Tommy who only smirked at him. Oliver shook his head and sauntered off in the other direction without a word.

Ally was talking to the girl she used to work with when someone grabbed her arm, she turned her head, half expecting it to be Oliver but finding it to be Thea.

"Hey Thea" Ally said with a smile.

"Can we talk?" Thea asked.

"Sure"

The two began walking.

"I noticed how you and Oliver have been spending time together...like alot of time over the past few day's" Thea said.

Ally blushed "Uh..yeah"

"Thank you" Thea said.

"What? Why?"

"Come with me" She said and the two girl's walked into the house and past a room. It wasn't Oliver's room, so it must've been Thea's. They went in and Thea went over to the window, opening it. She motioned for Ally to follow her. Ally walked over and stared out at the sea of people below the house. She had to admit without all the people there, the view wuld be quite nice.

"Why did you thank me?" Ally asked.

"Because Ally" She said "Oliver's becoming normal when he's around you"

"What do you mean normal? Your brother has never been normal"

The two girl's laughed "I know you didn't like him much...then but...I know he's a different person now"

"You're not the only one telling me this"

"because it's true" She said "When I told him about Laurel and Tommy...I thought he might be heartbroken...but no, he seemed okay with it...and then there was this other chick...can't remember her name but now there's you"

Ally stared at her.

"He's not on edge all the time anymore and I think that's because of you" Thea said.

"Why?" Ally asked it was barley even audbible.

"Because, he was on edge all the time...barely hung around the house always out...it's weird...he's weird"

"Did he ask you to do this?" Ally smiled.

"No, no he didn't actually" Thea said "He told me about what he done, and how you're mad at him"

Ally sighed "It's not-"

"I know what he's like, I don't think he's done that for someone before...let alone someone he didn't get along with" Thea said "But he's upset that you're not talking to him, even when he won't admit it"

"He told you this?"

"No, well he told me about trying to get you your job back, but I can tell he's upset, he's my brother" She said. "Please...just talk to him"

Ally chewed her lip, the girl in front of her was practically begging her and she sighed "Okay"

Thea beamed at her "thank you!"

She laughed and left the room, walking towards the stairs but she stopped hearing movement in a room. She peaked in seeing Oliver, he was moving stuff around and looking through stuff. She slowly opened the door.

"Did you send your sister to try and get me to talk to you?" She asked.

He looked up at her startled but his expression fell to confusion "What?"

"Thea" She said "She just...y'know never mind"

"You in here to shout at me again?" he asked his lips turning upwards slightly.

"Don't tempt me" She said folding her arms "but no...no I'm not. I just...I don't get it"

"get what?" he asked moving so he was a little bit in front of her.

"I don't get how...five years ago...I and I'm sorry I need to say this but you have to know"

"Okay"

"I hated you" She said nodding "I don't know why...I think it was because your attitude stunk"

He laughed slightly looking away before looking back at her.

"And then you come back...and as much as you try to say you haven't changed, Oliver everyone can see that you have" She said with a shrug "And that's what I don't get"

He didn't say anything just stared at her.

"How you got me" She said again with another shrug.

"What do you mean?"

"You got me, right where I thought I would never be with you" She said "Because...I'm actually starting to like you"

He laughed again, which caused her to smile.

"I never ever thought I'd be the one to say that I guenuinlly liked you" She said "Because you and I were never friends, it was only because of Laurel that we even spoke but then you came back...and you treated me differently, like I had been your friend for years..even when I tried to shoot you down, my plan to get you to leave me alone failed miserably"

"I do tend to try hard" he said nodding.

"I noticed" she said nodding "But you just...I don't know how you did it"

"How I did what?"

"How you made me like you...I don't understand, if you were trying to portray yourself out to be the ass you were then...why would you want me to like you?"

He hesitated for a moment "I...don't know how to answer that"

"I didn't think you would" She said and she looked down and crossed her arms "What made you think I wasn't gonna find out about that money?"

"I knew you'd find out eventually, I just thought I would've had more time to reason with you" he said.

"Don't get me wrong Oliver, what you did was the sweetest thing you've ever done for me, but I told you I could handle it...why didn't you let me?"

"Because I felt that it was my fault and I wanted to fix it" he said.

"I get that" She said "but you didn't have too, it wasn't your fault"

He looked down and then back up at her "Sorry?"

She laughed slightly "It's fine...y'know I'm over it.."

"What did Thea say to you?"

"Nothing" She said shaking her head.

"Tell me"

"No" she said smirking "None of your concern"

He grinned slightly "So...we're good right?"

"Oh, I don't know" She said shrugging.

"How about we go back out?"

"What are you doing up here anyway?" she asked.

"Nothing really, I was just sorting through some papers"

"Right"

"So did you really tell Mr. Watson to shove the job up his ass?"

"yes, yes I did" She said as the two walked out of the room. "Why?"

"I just thought you would've taken the job back"

"I was happy to take the job back"

"Then why didn't you"

"because you bribed him" She said shoving him. He laughed at her feeble attempt.

The two walked back out of the house and into the garden and went their seperate ways much to Oliver's dismay. He watched her though, as she interactted with other's and when she'd glance at him he'd look away from her and the two continued doing it for the rest of the night. This didn't go unnoticed by Tommy and Laurel, who immediately tried to get their friends to spill but neither Oliver or Ally would say anything...they weren't even sure themselves what was going on between them...


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you: B.o.B Rules, SPEEDIE22, missscarlatti713,The-Originals-Rock, xxLM0233, kcollins720, aireagle92 and HockyHotties1187 for your wonderful reviews and to all those who followed this story, it means alot to me and I'm sl glad you like it. **

**B.o.B Rules: I was just wondering, what makes you think they have the same personalities? I didn't really get what you meant by that. **

**Okay...and there's a sort of smut scene in here just to see how you guy's take it...cause I'm just gonna keep building up the tension :) **

**Anyway Enjoy..**

**Chapter 7. **

Three weeks. Three weeks of boredom. Ally thought she was going to die because of it, every now and then she'd curse herself for not just taking her job back when she'd been offered it..but what would be the point in that? She moved around her living room until she decided that a very long shower would maybe take her mind off the boredom. She walked up the stairs, hearing a chap at the door. _I swear he can't just stay away..._Ally smirked, he'd grown on her and she wasn't sure how he'd done it...he'd just broke the wall she'd built against him and he snuck his way in when she didn't want him too..but now she wasn't as bothered, she shook her head at the thought and went back down the stairs throwing the door open to see her father. He was scowling at her.

"Hi...Dad" She said biting her lip.

"You weren't going to tell us you were fired?" he asked.

"No" She said shrugging.

"Why?"

"Because I knew this would happen"

He moved past her into the house and she made a face before shutting the door.

"Your mother's not happy"

"When is mother ever happy with what I do?" Ally scoffed.

"Now Ally"

"Am I a disappointment to you too?" She asked folding her arms

He frowned at her "I''ve never ever thought of you as a disappointment Allison" He said "You're my daughter and I love you, but you should've come to me when he fired you"

"Did he tell you why he fired me?"

"He said you were disobeying orders"  
"Disobeying? He told me to force Oliver to tell me what happened to him on the island"

Her dad scowled "He didn't say that"

"well that's why I got fired"

"Your mother and I have been hearing rumors" he said "That's why I'm here"

"Rumors? What rumors"

"That you and Oliver Queen are an item"

Ally choked "What?"

"That you and Oliver are dating"

Ally shook her head furiously "No, we're friends"

"Since when?"

"Since...uh...since-"

"You don't have to lie, it's not like he's a commoner"

"Dad" She said huffily "That's not the point, we're not dating"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive, Oliver and I are just friends, trust me"

"Okay then" he said.

"Why? Why would you come and ask me that...I have a phone"

"You don't always answer it Ally"

She sighed "Suppose so...would it be a problem?"

"What?"

"If we were dating?"

Her father hesitated "No"

"You hesitated"

"The last person he was close with, died" Her dad said. "and it was his girlfriend's sister"

Ally frowned, she understood what her dad was saying but at the same time she didn't like the thought, even though no more than two weeks ago she'd uttered the same words and that's how the two were in the position they were in.

"I didn't mean it like that" Her father said "He's a lovely boy...I just wouldn't want to see anything happen to you"

"Even if we were...I'd be fine" She said nodding.

"So what about a job?" he asked changing the subject.

"I'm working on it" Ally nodded.

"Really?"

"yeah, I've been looking"

"What about if I-"

"No" she said "No, I can find my own job Dad but thank you"

"Are you sure? i could get Jim to give you, your old-"

"I don't want it back" She smiled "I'll find something dad don't worry"

"Okay pumpkin, there's still that money in your saving's account" he said and he kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later"

"I know Dad, Bye" She said and the two walked to the door, Ally let him out and he walked back down to the limo and she rolled her eyes slightly before shutting the door. "Shower time!" She squealed to herself before running up the stairs.

* * *

Later that day, she was wondering around one of the stores looking for an outfit, for no particular reason.

"I think grey suits you best" A voice said.

She froze slightly before turning her head seeing Oliver "Are you following me?"

"No"

"Why are you in a woman's store then?" She asked smirking while raising an eyebrow.

Oliver didn't know how to respond to what he'd been asked as he stared at her, thinking of a good lie. Ally scoffed and turned, looking through more clothes.

"You want a dress or something just ask, I'll buy" She grinned.

She then felt the breath tickle the back of her neck "Very funny"

"People are gonna get ideas Mr. Queen" She said rolling her eyes.

"You mean...like they already have?" Oliver asked from behind her.

"mm-hmm...who told you?"

"Thea"

"Ah"

"Who told you?"

"My father...of all people" Ally said rolling her eyes.

"Right...I'd like to invite you to dinner, at my house"

"When?"

"Tonight" he said "obviously"

She laughed "Just making sure"

"so are you going to come?"

"I don't know...maybe...who'll be there?"

"You...me...and the house"

"Where's everybody else?" she asked.

"Out, Thea's staying at a friends, My mom and Walter are, away for the weekened...so it'll be just you and me"

"Bit of a predicament don't you think?" she asked.

When she turned, her body was pressed against Oliver's, he smiled down at her causing her cheeks to flush.

"Your cheeks always seem to go red when I talk to you"

"I think it's more to do with the fact that your body is pressed against mine" she pointed out "And people are spying" She whispered. Oliver breathed in her scent of cherry and apple before pulling back slightly with a grin.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" He asked.

"No because if you did" She said and then began whispering "I wouldn't do this..." She brushed herself up against him and his eyes widened before she laughed and stalked past him. He rolled his eyes at her and followed behind her when she finally decided to pick up some sort of shirt.

"Thea has that" he said without thinking.

"Thea has good taste" She said eyeing it before winking at him.

He smirked and he watched as she put it back and then picked up a floaty dark purple dress, and he shook his head...the girl sure liked dresses. She went up to the counter and payed for it and then walked out of the shop, Oliver was that much in a trance that he barely noticed her leaving. He rushed out of the shop behind her.

"So dinner then?" he asked causing her to stop.

She turned to face him and shook her head "You just don't give up in trying do you?"

"Not really" He said with a shrug.  
"Sure" She nodded.

"7?"

"Obviously" she said rolling her eyes and then grinned "See ya Queen"

"Bye Ally" he said shaking his head, the two going their seperate ways.

* * *

Ally entered the Queen Mansion, she seemed to find herself here quite a lot recently. She fixed the floaty purple dress that she'd bought hours earlier and walked further into the house, finding Oliver standing with a grin.

"What is it with you and dresses?"

"They make me comfertable" She grinned back.

The two walked into the large dining room and sat across from each other, Ally, everytime she'd been in here couldn't help but stare around, and this didn't go unnoticed by Oliver.

"You always do that"

"Do what?" she asked looking over at him.

"Look around in fascination"

"I do not" She scoffed.

He laughed and shook his head "All right I'm imagining things"

"You must be" She said narrowing her eyes but a smile played her lips as she clasped her hands together. "So what are we eating?"

He smiled "Well"

Just then out walked some people with trays of food and placed them on the table.

"Let's just say it's a buffett" He said.

"mmmm" She said with a grin.

* * *

As the finished eating Oliver wiped his mouth.

"How's job searching going?" He asked.

"Oh...pfff...yeah um"

"You haven't found anything have you?"

"No" she said folding her arms "Go on Queen...gloat your hardest"  
"Wasn't going to...but my offer still stands"

She seemed to consider it for a moment "And my answer is still no" She sighed.

"Why? what's so bad by working at my club?"

"I'll have to see you everyday" she smirked.

"Ouch" he said putting a hand to his heart. "Come on..living room's free"

The two moved from the seats and walked into the living room.

"You have alcohol right? because I think I need some" Ally smirked.

"Yeah" he laughed and walked towards a cabinet.

He pulled a bottle of whiskey out "You drink Whiskey?"

"No...well every now and then...special occasions"

"And this is a special occasion...why?" Ally asked.

"Because it is" he said and he poured some into a glass.

* * *

After a while, the two were a little more than drunk and dancing around like idiots, Ally was careful what she was doing but she tripped up and fell forward only to be caught by Oliver.

"You're always catching me" She laughed.

He smiled and shook his head in response and the two straightened up and it was then that Ally noticed she'd spilled whiskey down his shirt.

"Oh..I spilt...your shirt" She began.

He looked down "It's okay I'll get it changed "

Ally watched him go up the stairs and after a few moments of waiting and him not coming back down she followed him up and went into his room, she didn't actually mean to barge in but she tripped and went through the door, she saw him freeze, he didn't have his shirt on. Her eyes widned "Oh..my...I'm sorry" she said before getting up, it was then that she seen them, the tattoos and the scars , the very large scars running across his torso"Oh my god" She whispered.

It was then that she noticed the horrified look on his face "I'm sorry!" She cried before rushing out of the room and shutting the door. She put a hand to her mouth and rushed down the stairs and went into the living room. _Oh my god...Oh my god...oh my god..._She screamed at herself. She decided it would be best if she went home walking would probably be good for her even though her house was half a mile away. She grabbed her bag and went for the door but she banged into Oliver.

"Where are you going?" he asked staring at her.

"I just...I need to go...I didn't mean..."

"It's ok"

"No...no it's not...that's not something I should've seen" she said "I didn't mean it..."

"It's fine, Ally calm down"

She breathed in for a minute and then stared at him. "Sorry"

"It's fine" he said.

"I didn't think...that they were that bad" She said.

"What?"

"The scars"

"Laurel?"

"She just said you had some...but most people know...I didn't even imagine that...they could be like that" she said staring at him.

"They're horrible...huh?" he asked.

She stared at him "No" she shook her head. "No"

"No?"

"Scars...make us who we are" She said with a shrug "So no...they're not horrible...they might be horrible to look at...and the thought of them being there makes you hate yourself...but no...they're not horrible in that sense..."

"Then what are they?" he asked his blue eyes met hers

She hesitated as he leaned in closer "They're beautiful" She whispered. Her eyes fluttered slightly when he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. As he did this, Ally wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. She stumbled back but her back was then presses against the wall, Oliver's body pressed against hers. Her lips parted letting his tongue enter her mouth and their tongues danced together.

He lifted her slightly and she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her if that was even possible, her finger's now entwined in his short hair, brushing through it and Oliver moved and kissed the base of her neck, causing her to let out a moan. But then two broke apart when the door opened revealing Thea.

"Oh...god sorry" she said her face going red.

Oliver looked down and Ally bit her lip "I should...I should go" Ally said.

Oliver nodded and looked to Thea who smiled at the two apologetically. Ally grabbed her bag that she'd dropped and walked out of the house, her face heated and her heart racing...and then the thought struck her.

_That was only leading to one thing..._

Ally finally made it home and rushed up the stairs after locking her door...she was hyperventillating...what was she gonna do? She face planted the bed and lay down thinking and thinking...did she really want that happening with Oliver? _Well obviously or you wouldn't have been kissing him..._She snapped at herself. The thought of Thea walking in and seeing the two like that made her face blush scarlett.

Now people were definitley going to think something was going on...but that was just it...was there something going on or was it all in her head?


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you: SPEEDIE22, The-Originals-Rock, HockyHotties1187 and missscarlatti713 for your wonderful reviews and to all those who followed my story, it means a lot to me, thank you :) **

**This might be shorter than usual guy's sorry :/ **

**Okay...so...I'm gonna attempt to write "Smut" :$ bit soon..but I need to do this now...so I can get on with my story. :) **

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 8. **

Ally rolled over onto her stomach, her cell phone blaring in her ear and she picked it up, her eyes still shut as she answered it.  
"Hello?" She asked groggily.

"No way...are you still asleep?" Laurel's voice asked.

"I'm jobless...remember?" Ally said opening an eye, the sun blinding her.

"Right" Laurel scoffed "Anyway...what are you doing today?"

"Uh...nothing" Ally said sitting up onto her knees and rubbing her eyes.

"Okay, so coffee? 12?"

Ally pulled her cell back to look at the time, 11:15. "Laurel that's in fourty five minutes"

"See you then" Laurel said and hung up the phone.

ALly let out a groan and fell back onto her face and nuzzled the pillow and suddenly the previous night's events came flooding back and she groaned louder "Oh...no" What the hell? She was an idiot. Ally rolled over until her feet were on the floor and she stood, stretching. She let out a yawn before going into the bathroom and stripping out of her clothes and getting into the shower, it was cold when it started but it felt good because she was so warm.

When it began to get hotter she let out a yelp and then put it to cold, _I am such a weirdo_ She said to herself. When she was done she got out and wrapped a towel around her and the door was knocked. She frowned and looked out the window, seeing Diggle standing at the gate. Oliver.

"Uh..." She said and completely forgot about the fact that she wrapped in nothing but a towel and rushed down the stairs, and flung the door open and it was when she felt the breeze and seen Oliver's stare that she remembered. "Oh my god!" She said and slammed the door shut. "Sorry" She called.

"It's fine" He called back. "I'll wait"

"Just...uh give me a minute"

She ran back up the stairs and threw on her bra and panties, then her shorts and tank top, she breathed out before running a hand threw her wet hair and she rushed back down the stairs and opened the door. Oliver smiled at her and she tried best not to blush but she felt it creep onto her face.

"What...uh..brings you here?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to get something for lunch"

"Oh..I'm meeting Laurel"

He seemed to let it sink in "Ah"

"But...I can cook us dinner" She said "Here..tonight...seen as you had me over for dinner last night"

"That would be good"

"Why do you come to the door Why don't you just call me?" She asked.

He smirked "Can't resist a pretty face"

SHe stared at him and then laughed "Shut up...I'll see you later"

"Time at?" he asked.

"6...no 6:30" She said.

"Right"

"Bye" She said shaking her head and leaning her back against the door..._You are such a sap Ally. _

She left the house and walked into town, meeting Laurel and the two went into the coffee shop. When they'd bought thier coffee, Lauren and Ally were sitting on the chairs outside the coffee shop, the sun blazing down on them, the two were just randomly talking about stuff and then Oliver was brought into the conversation.

"So...you and Olly are...close" Laurel said.

Ally eyed her "No we're not"

"I know that face...tell me"

"There's nothing to tell laurel"

"Tell me Allison!" She said pouting.

Ally looked around, feeling slightly awkward talking to her best friend about her best friend's ex boyfriend.

"We...might have...kissed" Ally said glancing at her.

"Oh my god...when?"

"last night"

Laurel grinned "ABout time"

"What?" Ally asked.

"It's about time"

"I didn't think you'd...I didn't"

"What? Think it would be okay...Ally I'm with Tommy"

"Yeah I know that Laurel but..."

"But nothing" Laurel said "It's a good thing"

Ally forced a smile...this wasn't something she really wanted to talk about with Laurel.

"Just...uh watch what you're doing" Laurel said.

"Yeah" Ally said looking down at her coffee...

* * *

Later that night Ally had just finished cooking the dinner when Oliver appeared at the door, half an hour late. Ally let him in, she was a little annoyed by his lateness but at least he'd called to let her know first. They sat in the small dining room and ate.

"Listen..I wanted to apologize for last night" She said shaking her head.

"Why?" Oliver asked.  
"I don't know..I just...I don't know"

"It's fine...what happened, happened" He nodded.

"So why were you late?" She asked.

"Oh...Thea drama" He said.

"She okay?"

"yeah, yeah she's fine...just acting up a little bit"

"Ah, she's just kid, she'll get over it" Ally nodded and she noticed that he'd finished. "Are you done?"

"Yeah"

SHe took his plate and walked into the kitchen, breathing slightly the more she looked at him the more she wanted to kiss him. She ran her hands under the cold water and just as she turned Oliver was in the doorway.

"You alright?"

"Huh? yeah I'm fine" She nodded.

"You look a little flustered"

"I'm good...what about you?" She asked.

He shrugged "I'm always fine" He said.

SHe laughed and went to walk past him, her breath catching slightly as she did so,, Oliver noticed and stopped her from going any further.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing...headahce"

"You want to do something to get rid of it?"

_WHat I'd really like to do...is kiss you and kiss you until I can't breath. _Her eyes widended at her own thoughts and she pulled away from him.

"Ally...what's wrong with you?"

She walked into the livig room, knowing that he was following her and she faced the fireplace. _To Hell With It! _She screamed at herself and she turned quickly, moving so that she was in front of him and she pulled his face down to hers and their lips met. After a minute they pulled back and Ally touched her lips slightly before looking up into his eyes.

He stared back down at her, almost in shock.  
"Sorry" She breathed "I didn't even think about what I was-"

He cut her off by roughly smacking his lips against hers, he gripped her by the hips and turned her so she was against the wall. He then moved and did what he'd done the night before and kissed the base of her neck, causing Ally to let out a little moan. Oliver smirked and met her lips again, his tongue entering her mouth and their tongues met and began the fight for dominance.

He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and they deepened their kiss, and then the two decided that they couldn't continue in the hallway so they went up to Ally's large bedroom and Oliver was on his back, looking up at her face. Ally pressed her lips gently to his as his hands travelled to the bottom of her shirt, she moved and tugged it over her head, her long brown silky hair covering her face.

Ally's hands went to the buttons on Oliver's shirt but he quickly stopped her, by grabbing her hands. "WHat?" She breathed. He hesitated, not sure what to say. It was then that she realised and she smiled softly at him and pressed her lips to his "It's ok" She said against his lips, causing his lips to tingle. She began slowly unbuttoning his shirt revealing the scarred and inked skin underneath.

She noticed his facial expression and she bit her lip, his shirt wasn't off just unbuttoned and his eyes were half shut. She hesitated for a moment before lightly pressing her lips to the large scar on his right shoulder. His eyes flashed open and he stared at her in surprise, her brown eyes watching him as she moved to the next scar, lightly tracing it with her lips.

Oliver gasped slightly and grabbed her face so that their lips could meet and he caught her off guard and pinned her beneath him. He moved down and kissed her neck, causing Ally to let out a giggle. He then moved further down and left soft kisses across her bare stomach. He tugged at the edge of her shorts and she helped him get them off and he moved up kissing her lips again.

Ally's hands went onto Oliver's chest and he smiled slightly against her lips before she then moved one hand to tug at his jeans. She could feel the growing erection against her thigh and she smirked as he managed to get them off and the two lay, just kissing for a moment before Ally began to grind her hips against Oliver's and he moaned. He leaned over her and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hands under her back.

Before they knew it the two weren't wearing any underwear and Oliver moved, entering her and Ally let out a moan, her eyes shutting and she arched her back, Oliver still kept a firm grip on her as he moved in and out slowly to begin with but then picked up his pace, Ally's legs tightening around his waist as he began to become quicker. "Oliver" She breathed out and he smiled, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

She moved her hands so that they were around his chest and touching his back, as he quickened in and out Ally's finger's dug into his back and she let out a moan, Oliver moved and pressed his lips roughly to hers and their tongues again were fighting for dominance. Oliver's finger's traced down Ally's spine causng her to shiver, and he noticed her eyes drifting to the side. "Oh no" he said and he moved one hand so it was on her face and she looked up at him. "Stay with me"

She bit her lip and bit back another moan as she felt his pace quicken more and she moved her arms yet again to wrap them around his neck, one of Oliver's hands caressing her leg and she let out a gasp when she felt him bite her neck. She could feel him smirking and he peered up at her face, their bare chests were rubbing together as he moved in a rocking motion.

His pace began to faulter and he leaned down, kissing Ally's soft lips again and the intense feeling then burst throughout the pair of them, Ally let out a louder moan than she'd intended too and Oliver breathed heavily as he pulled out and pressed his head on her chest.

As the two lay together in silence he noticed how much more relaxed Ally was becoming as he listened to her quickened heart beat slow down and he looked up at her, and smiled realisng that she'd fallen asleep, he knew he should probably go but he also knew that if he left now and she woke up alone she'd go crazy at him when she seen him again so he stayed against his better judgement and he must've fallen asleep too because then all he could see was the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you: kcollins720, The-Originals-Rock, Isiswackernagel, SPEEDIE22, Kat (Guest) and HockieHotties for your lovely reviews on the last chapter :) and to all who followed.**

**So you guy's liked the last chapter huh? :$ Ha first time me ever writing smut...glad you liked it guy's thanks for the approval :) A little bit more smut in this but not much :) **

**Oh...and a character that's been it before...comes back and will Ally find out that Oliver is the Hood? ) **

**Anyway enjoy...**

**Chapter 9. **

Ally's eyes fluttered open, something heavy and warm on her chest, she raised her head to see what it was, to see the top of Oliver's head, she frowned, confused for a minute before the events that happened before filled her mind and she flushed a rosey colour "Oh god" She muttered to herself, she wanted to get up...to shove him off her but she couldn't make herself do it. His head moved slightly and he let out a sigh, was he awake or was he asleep? Ally had half expected him to be gone when she woke up...so why wasn't he? Not that she was complaining but...she had Oliver Queen's head lying on her chest...how did something like that even happen?

She then stared down at his head again, a slow smile creeping upon her lips, and his head moved and he glanced up at her, she flushed a deeper colour before looking away, Oliver laughed and sat up. Ally yanked the covers up over her bare chest and pouted at him.

"I've seen them...it's not like...I'm gonna laugh" He said and he moved so he was lying right beside her.

"How did that even happen?" She asked with a giggle.

"I have no idea" He replied staring at her face.

Her olive coloured skin looked more fibrant than what it had earlier on in the night, Ally looked past him at the clock. "It's 2 AM" She said rolling her eyes.

Oliver looked over to the clock and smirked slightly "You can't be tired"

"I had sex with Oliver Queen...yes I can be" She said.

He smiled slightly before looking out the window, the two sat in a comfertable silence for a few minutes, before Ally spoke again.

"So..." She began looking at him "Where does this leave us?"

He looked over at her "Wherever you want it to leave us"

"You're serious?" She asked.

"As a heart attack" He nodded. "What do you want?"

She looked away from him "In all honesty? I don't know" She said with a shrug.

"I know what you mean" He said. "What if we give it a few day's? See how it goes"

She smirked "Okay"

"But" He said "Then again...I don't know if either of us could do that"

"You're full of confidence" She said.

"Are you?"

"I'm pretty sure I could stay away from you for a few day's"

"I doubt it"

"Oh really? And why's that?"

"Because" He said and he leaned over, planting his lips on hers roughly, and moved quickly planting butterfly kissed down her neck, Ally giggled because it tickled her skin. He moved and the tugged at the covers, and pulled them away, kissing her stomach, she bit her lip and he moved back up just as he got a little lower and put his lips to hers. "You'd miss that"

She smiled "Yeah..and you" She said and flipped him over onto his back, putting his hands above his head and with a smile she leaned on him, their bare chests crushed against each other as their tongues fought for dominance. She moved, and suddenly her hands were entiwined with Oliver's and she hesitated for a moment and then kissed his scar, much like she had done earlier.

His eyes shut and she moved up, leaning on him again, but her heart started hammering when one of Oliver's legs, accidently went between hers softly and she let out a low moan and he opened his eyes with a smirk. She bit her lip as she stared at him, her breathing becoming heavy again. "You were saying?" he said with a grin.

Her eyes narrowed into slits and she pressed her lips to his, running her tongue along his bottom lip, one of his hands tangled in her hair and the other pressed her closer to him. He hadn't felt this way about a woman since Helena...and he knew how that had turned out, but Ally didn't know the truth about him, which could be dangerous for her.

She pressed both of her hands to either side of her face, kissing him lightly, when she pulled back to stare at his face, she licked her lips slightly and he stared up at her, his blue eyes tracing her face. She smiled down at him, and he gave her a quick smile before pressing another kiss to her lips...

* * *

A few day's later and most people had found out about Ally and Oliver..sort of, kind'a dating. Laurel had been estatic which was weird because Ally still thought she wouldn't take it very well. Ally moved around the shop, making a drastic sigh as she searched through the clothes. When she found a t-shirt she liked, she turned and smashed into someone. She didn't recognise her when the two came face to face.

"Sorry" The woman said.

"It's fine, totally my fault" Ally said.

The woman smiled at her "Helena"

"Ally" She nodded.  
"Oh..you're the girl that's dating Oliver Queen"

"Uh...sort of" Ally said making a face, she didn't like the word date.

"I had a thing with him" She said.

Ally stared at Helena before nodding "Right"

"Sorry...I blurt things out that I don't mean...I'm so sorry"

"It's okay" Ally said shaking her head "I better go.."

Ally walked round the woman and she grabbed her arm, Ally's brown eyes stared up at her.

"Be careful" She said "He's a danger to everyone"

She let go of Ally's arm and walked off down the store, Ally staring after her. _What the hell did that mean? _She sighed and went to pay for her shirt, unaware that Helena was watching her, her eyes narrowed into slits as she watched the pretty brunette leave the store.

Ally walked down the street, her phone in hand, she dialed Oliver, who answered on the third ring.

"Hello there" His voice purred slightly and Ally couldn't help bit roll her eyes.

"Hey"

"What's wrong?"

She smiled "I'm not allowed to just..call?"

"Not like you"

"Yeah...okay" She muttered "Who's Helena?"

There was silence on the other end "Why?" He asked his voice thick.

"I was just wondering...she said she knew you"

"Yeah...we've met a few times" Oliver said "She say anything else?"

"Yeah" Ally said, she wasn't going to lie. "She said I had to be careful, that you were a danger to everyone"

Oliver again was silent "I'm sure it's nothing" He mutterd.

"How well do you know her?" Ally asked raising an eyebrow even though he couldn't see her do it.

"Not well..like I said...we met a few times"

"Did you sleep with her?"

"WHy would you ask that?"

"I'm just curious" Ally said defensivly.

All that could be heard on the other end was breathing. "Yeah" He said finally.

"Okay" Ally said.

"Don't tell me you're mad" He huffed.

"Why would I be mad with you?" She asked confused "I was just curious"

"So you're not...in a huff"

"No" She said shaking her head, though he still couldn't see her. "I was just wondering...I bumped into her in the store"

"Where are you now?" he asked.

"Uh...just outisde the coffee shop" She said.

"With who?"

"Me myself and I" She replied.

"I'll be there soon"

"Oliver it's fine-" She began.

"I'm nearly there anyway"

He hung up and she rolled her eyes, sitting down and sure enough no more than fifteen minutes later Oliver arrived with Diggs and the two sat across from her, she felt a little bit awkward and twiddled with her fingers.

"Have you seen her since the store?" Oliver asked interuppting the silence.

Ally shook her head, glad that she hadn't needed to start the conversation "Nope"

"Diggs" Oliver said and stared at the man.

Diggs nodded and stood walking away from the two, Ally watched him go before turning to look at Oliver with a curious look on her face. "Care to explain?"

He sighed "Well...it's pretty hard to explain"

"Right" Ally sighed biting her lip.

"She's...got a screw or two loose" Oliver said.

Ally stared at him "Helena?"

"Yeah" He nodded "I just don't want you to get hurt"

She smiled slightly "I'll be fine"

"You don't know that"

"What are you gonna do about it? Have Diggs walk with me everywhere?" She laughed.

Ally then noticed Oliver seemed to be contemplating it "No..I don't thinkso" She said shaking her head "No way"

"It might be a good idea"

"No" She said shaking her head "Olly no"

"Olly?"

She made a face at him "Shut up...if she was gonna hurt me she would've done it"

"Not really" he said and Ally frowned.

"I'll be fine" She said patting his hand.

"I want to be sure"

"Should just get the Vigilante to do it" She said with a smirk.

"Do what?"

"Protect me" She grinned.

Oliver smirked slighlty "You're intot he Vigilante? I thought his name was the hood"

"I don't care what his name is...if I meet him again I'll give him a kiss"

"What am I chopped liver?" he asked.

Ally laughed "Jealous much?"

"No..." He said making a face.

"Don't worry" She said smiling "These lips are all yours"

"Oh stop being cute" He said smirking.

"It's not possible" She said and spotted her across the street, she was just staring over. "Uh..Olly"

He turned his head and he spotted her too "Give me a minute"

"Wait...what are you doing?" She asked.

"We need to talk" He said and he walked across the street to Helena, Ally watching worridly.

"Does your girlfriend know who you are?" Helena asked eyeing him. He didn't answer her, so she smiled slightly "I take it your silence means no.."

"What are you doing here?"

"What if I just wanted to see you?"

He bit his lip "I'm not falling for that"

"Why not?" She asked.

"What are you doing here Helena?"

"I have things to get" She said "But I quite like the idea of having a chat with Ally"

Oliver glared at her "Don't make this hard on yourself"

"Don't be ridiculous" She smiled "I'll do what I wish"

"Stay away"

"Why would I do that?" She asked.

"Because I asked nicely"

He didn't wait to hear a reply and he turned going back over to the table where Ally still sitting, he sat back down across from her again and gave a smile.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing really" he said shaking his head.

"Uh...ok?" She said still confused.

"I better get Diggs, I'll call you later...you're still up for the club tonight right?"

"Yeah" She smiled.  
"Okay then" He nodded and kissed her, in front of everyone, and Ally blushed pink before grabbing her bag.

"Bye" She said shaking her head and walking off.

"Be careful" She heard him mutter and she turned to look at him but he was already walking off, talking into his phone and she watched him go before sighing, what the hell was going on with him?

* * *

Later that night Ally was raking through her walk in closet when a noise came from downstairs and she froze slightly and turned her head. She didn't remember anyone coming in.

"Hello?" She asked but all she got in return was silence.

She let out a shaky breath before moving from the walk in closet and to the top of the stairs "Is someone there!" Still there was silence. "Oliver?...Diggs?" No answer, she rolled her eyes and walked back into her room. Another noise caught attention so she glared in front of her as she headed down the stairs.

She slowly crept into the living room, finding a picture smashed and lying on the ground, she sighed and walked over to it, picking it up. She put it on the coffee table and turned almost letting out a yelp. A woman was standing, with a small mask on, but Ally could still tell it was Helena from earlier.

"Uh...you're a bit late for halloween isn't it?" She asked curiously.

Helena raised her arm, holding a small gun and aiming it at Ally, Ally took a step back her back hitting the fireplace.

"You're a stupid girl" She said.

"Why? Why am I stupid?"

"Because you have no idea who he really is"

"He's Oliver Queen" Ally replied making a face at the woman.

Helena rolled her eyes and she walked forward, so she was just a few feet away from Ally, the crossbow still aimed at her face. She lowered it so it was pointing right at her heart "Kill you instantly"

"Do it then" Ally said, her heart beating erraticly.

Helena smiled at her, and then gave her a once over and as she distracted herself by looking over Ally, Ally lifted her leg and kicked the gun from the woman's hands. Helena stepped back in shock and Ally readed herself because she could see her fists clench, and she moved forward so fast Ally never seen it coming, next thing she knew her head had smashed off the fireplace and she landed on her ass, Helena went to go for her again but Ally booted her in the stomach and she toppeled over her.

Ally crawled towards the gun and tried getting it but was yanked back by the legs, and she let out a grunt when her forehead connected with the floor, any other time and Ally would've blacked out but somehow she was still awake and she managed to get up, the blood curdeling in her mouth. As Helena went for the gun, Ally made it out to the hallway and ran up the stairs into her room.

She slammed the door and leaned against it, how the hell was she supposed to get out of this? Oliver. She ran over and picked up her phone dialing Oliver.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Oliver it's-"

A gunshot echoed through her ears, Ally let out a scream and the door opened, Ally hung up quickly, knowing he'd probably heard the shot and she chucked the phone down onto the bed and Helena walked into the room.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"If I kill you..it gets to Oliver who stopped my father from going to jail"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well you're dating..right?" Helena asked. "DO you have any idea...what he does?"

"He works in a club" Ally said dryly.

"Sweetheart, he's the Vigilante"

Ally stared at her, this woman was insane "You're crazy"

"He is" She said "He showed me, he told me"

"Liar"

"I'm not a liar" She said shrugging.

Ally looked around for any sort of salvation but found nothing, and she pointed the gun at her, Ally closed her eyes and waited for the impact but didn't feel anything but heard a struggle and she opened her eyes, seeing the green hooded figure, fighting with Helena.

She moved back and grabbed the lampshade off the table, Helena had her back to her and she moved quickly smashing it over the back of her head and she fell to the ground unconcious. The hooded figure froze, she couldn't see his face but she looked him over...was it really Oliver?

"Thank you" she said.

He still didn't look directly at her and that was when she knew.

"Oliver" She stated.

She walked over, standing a foot away from him, he took a step back and she folded her arms, and she gulped slightly, what was she supposed to do now? She was a lot calmer than she thought she would be and she moved forward, and before he got to move back she managed to push the hood down. His face gaped back at her, a green sort of painted on mask around his perfect blue eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said, his eyes searching hers.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I lied-"

"That's not what I meant" She said.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He stared at her "Too dangerous for you to know"

The movement behind her, made her freeze and he grabbed her, moving her behind him. She gripped onto his arm, not wanting to let go and Helena stood up glaring at the both of them.

"You'll pay for this" She said "I warned you"

Oliver didn't reply and just watched as she quickly stalked past the two of them, and out of the house. He sighed, his heart beatign more faster than usual. He turned to look at Ally who was staring back up at him.

"You can't tell anyone" He said.

Ally stared at him "One condition" She said.

"What?" he asked.

"You teach me how to use that" She said pointing to the bow.

He smiled slightly looking down at it and then at Ally's face.

"You're not mad?"

"No..I just think I'm going insane" She said "But.." And she grabbed the back of his head, crushing her lips to hers and let him move back after a minute.

"What was that for?"

"I did say the next time I seen the hood...I'd kiss him" She said...

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a pretty sucky chapter and it sucks ass...but it was the only thing I could think of writing :/ R&R and let me know what you think but until next time. **


	10. Chapter 10

**"Thank you: Guest, The-Originals-Rock, missscarlatti713, kcollins729 and filly19 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter, and to all who followed. I am very very happy to say that I'm gonna keep going with it because of you guy's, I honestly thought it wasn't gonna be very good but as long as you guy's like it I'm happy and I'll keep updating. **

**So I wanna ask: Do any of you have any songs that you think would fit the pairing in my story? so I can make up a playlist? Lol I get bored and I love music, any suggestions? It would be helpful :) any songs spring to your mind when you think of the two of them? haha...**

**Okay, so this chapter might be short because I didn't get home until about an hour ago and I'm really tired but that won't stop me from updating :) but the next chapter will be the episode "Year's end" just my own type of version. **

**On my profile there's a link to my polyvore site, where you guy's can go check out her outfits..I haven't done them all yet (Just chapter 1, this chapter's and I did one for the next chapter and I also did a sort of picture thing for this story and I hope you guy's like it) **

**Anyway...enjoy. **

**Chapter 10. **

_-2 weeks later- _

Ally was sitting with her arms folded, watching Diggs and Oliver fight away at each other and she shook her head, they were hitting poles, and dodging each other's hits, her eyes narrowed as She remembered Oliver's words from the hour previous. _"I'll teach you". _When Diggs and Oliver stopped, both out of breath and Oliver glanced over at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You said you'd teach me how to use the bow today" She said crossing her legs.

He smirked slightly and looked at Diggs, her stripey blue and grey jumper baggy over her arms. Diggs looked back at her, she knew how he felt about her finding out about Oliver, but he'd gotten over it when he realised that she wasn't actually going to tell anyone, besides who would she tell? Laurel? Nah. Tommy? Nope. Her parents? No chance in hell. When she'd found out that his secret "lair" was under the ground of the club she had just rolled her eyes. So cliche...

"So you gonna teach me or not?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Such a stubborn girl" Diggs said casting a smile at her.

She shrugged "He said he'd teach me, can't go back on his word" Ally said looking from Diggs to Oliver.

Oliver merley smirked again "I don't see why not" He said.

"Great" She grinned.

"I'll let you two get on with it and call if I hear anything" Diggs said, casting them both smiles before leaving.

Oliver watched his friend and most trusted allie go, and then stared at Ally, as he picked up his bow.  
"Come on then" He said, still a little breathlessly. She grinned and jamp up, heading over to him. "Okay are you watching?"

"No" She said sarcastically. "I'm just staring at the wall"

Oliver rolled his eyes and then set the bow up, and pulled the wire back and let it go, the arrow he'd shot hitting the target in front of them. Ally stared at it in admiration for a minute before looking at Oliver.

"Okay" he said "You get that?"

"yeah" She nodded.

He handed her, his beloved bow and she narrowed her eyes as she pulled it back, aiming the arrow right where he had shot.

"No.." he began "You do it like this"

He stood behind her and gripped her arm, Ally smirked, she knew she was doing it right. "You just want a reason to touch me" She said glancing at him. She noticed the corners of his mouth pull up into a smile and he looked down at her for a minute, before helping her pull her arm back futher, she let go and the arrow hit right next to Oliver's.

"Not bad for a rookie" He muttered.

"A rookie?" She asked and turned to look at him, their faces inches apart "A rookie?"

"That's what I said" he grinned.

She shook her head "I won't be a rookie if you keep teaching me"

"Why?"

"I don't know" She said "I thought maybe you'd be okay with teaching me"

"I am" he said, his breath tickling her face "But this is..dangerous for you"

"If I know how to use a bow...it won't be" She said her lips so close to his.

Oliver stared at her, he knew she was right but he couldn't admit it.

"I can't"

"Why not?" She asked as he pulled away.

"It's dangerous Ally"

"That's the whole point in teaching me" She said folding her arms, still holding the bow. "You don't teach me I'll teach myself"

He turned to look at her, seeing she was serious.

"I can't have my girlfriend getting hurt because of me"

Ally stared at him "Did you just say girlfriend?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

He smirked and looked down, going back to rummaging around files and moving stuff around, when he didn't turn back to look at her, Ally raised another arrow and shot it, this time it hit the wall with a wooshing sound and cracking. Oliver whipped his head around at Ally who stared wide eyed, not sure how she'd done it.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

She smiled "I learn quickly"

* * *

Ally moved around Oliver's room, looking at his stuff and she picked up the arrow tip and smirked , typical. She looked to the door when it opened revealing Oliver and she grinned slightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am doing nothing" She said putting down the box she'd picked up. "So anything more about this list?"

"No" He shook his head "I don't see why you're asking"

"What? Why?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"It's not like you're helping me with anything"

"Maybe I could" She said smiling.

"No"

"Why?"

"I can't watch you and try and be the hero at the same time"

"I can look after myself" she said staring at the photo of him and his dad that was sitting and he caught her off guard,so that she was looking up at him.

"Oh really? Doesn't look like you did just now"

She shook her head and he pressed his lips to hers and moved so she was back on her feet.

"So are we going out for lunch?" She asked giving a smile.

"Yep" He said "Come on"

The two walked out of the room and down the stairs, bumping into Thea. She folded her arms and smiled slightly before rolling her eyes.  
"Wow...who would've thought you two would EVER become insepriable" She said shaking her head.

"I know right?" Ally said.

Oliver nudged her and she laughed tying her long brown hair back.

"Where are you going?" Thea asked.

"Lunch" Oliver said.

"You want to come?" Ally asked.

"Uh, nope I'll skip you guy's and your googly eyes, besides I have homework"

"Since when did you do homework?" Oliver asked her.

"I do homework...just to avoid you" She said and she brushed past Oliver. Oliver rolled his eyes and the two walked out of the large house, to where Diggle was standing near the car.

"You're coming?" ALly asked.

"I'm just the bodyguard" He said giving her a wink.

She smiled and got in the car, brushing her pink cardigan back and putting her seat-belt on and looking out the window.

When they got to Big Belly Burger's Diggs got out, and the two walked in they sat down and stared at each other for a minute before Ally broke contact.

"I got you somethin'" Oliver said.

"What?" She asked looking back at him.

"This" he said and handed her a silver chain, she eyed it as she held it up. She smirked slightly and looked over at him "Really?" She asked. The pendant was two wings, with an bow and arrow in the middle and she shook her head. "Cute"

"Well I'll be with you...when I'm not with you"

"You're so cheesy" she said making a face.

The two continued their conversation until Diggs sat down "We have a problem" He said to Oliver.

"What?" Oliver asked.

Diggs looked to Ally and she bit her lip "What is it Diggs?" Oliver asked when he didn't answer him.

"Her father claims to know who the hood is"

Oliver and Ally looked to each other and then back at Diggs, if her dad knew, they were in serious shit and they weren't gonna be able to do anything about it...

* * *

**I know another sucky chapter, next one should be better because it's the episode "Year's end" and anyway I hope you enjoyed, R&R and tell me what you think. **

**Until next time...**


	11. Chapter 11

**I can't name you all individually because there are far too many of you who have reviews on the last chapter and for that I think you, I fucking love you all! So glad you enjoyed it! I am so sorry, I've been gone, It was new year and stuff and then a family member of mine passed and I just couldn't bring myself to come update, lot of things has happened but I am back guy's and I thank youf ro being so patient and waiting. I love you all :D **

**Anyway...I know I said last Chapter it would be the Year's End but I can't find the episode...so I'm just gonna give you all a oridinary filler chapter anyway it might be short but I hope you enjoy it. I've missed this story, and I've missed getting your feedback. Again, I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated but like I said I'm back and I plan on updating everyday if possible. If not everyday, every few days. **

**Okay so in this...there's a little surprise and then something bad's gonna happen...just so you know. **

**Anyway OMG, have you guy's been watching Arrow? How good has it been? Well...it took my breath away so it did. Anyway...lol. **

**Here's chapter 11. I hope yoiu guy's enjoy. The outfits are up on my Polyvore site and I hope to hear from you! **

* * *

**Chapter 11. **

Ally was freaking out in her house, as she paced the living room like a lunatic.

"Calm down" Oliver said.

"Why am I the one freaking out? If he knows it's your sorry ass that's gonna get put in jail Olly!" Ally said brushing her long brown hair from her face. He put his large hand over hers and took it in his own.

"Nothing will happen. he doesn't know" he said.

Ally stared at up at him, his blue eyes searching hers for a minute and she let out a sigh. He kissed the top of her head. "It's going to be fine" He said with a nod.

"You're right" She agreed but then the panic washed back over her "What if it's not? What if..what you get put in jail..I just started to like you"

"Just?" he asked with a short laugh.

"That's not what I meant" She said slapping his arm "I'm serious"

"It won't...just talk to him like normal...ask him questions-"

Just then Diggs walked in and they both looked at him "Turns out it was false accusations" Diggs said. "Your father has no clue what people are talking about, he knows nothing"

Ally let out a breath "Told you" Oliver said and she smacked his arm again.

"Shut up" She said.

"I'll leave you two alone" Diggs said rolling his eyes and he left the house and they watched as the car pulled away. Ally looked at Oliver.

"I guess I won't be going to jail then" he said and he looked down at her and she narrowed her eyes. But before she got to say anything, he crushed his lips to hers and then pulled back "You got worked up over nothing"

"Obviously" She said.

"Coffee?" He asked.

"Sure" She laughed and watched as he walked out of the living room. She then felt a tingle in her heart and her eyes widened. This wasn't happening...was it? Really? No...she couldn't be. How could she be?

* * *

The Next day Ally was alone in the house when the phone rang "Hello?" She answered it.

"Hello sweetheart" Her father's voice said.

"Dad, Hi" She said with a smile.

"I have great news"

"What's that?" she askd reading the paper.

"I got you a new job"

"You...got me a job?" She asked.

"Yes, don't worry it's nothing big" He said "It gives you money because you won't take mine"

"Dad-" She began.

"No, "Dad's" Ally, I got you a job you don't moan or complain about about it okay?"

"Okay" She sighed. "Can I ask what it is?" She asked.

"Journalism"

"Dad-" She began with a shriek but he cut her off.

"Don't worry, it's with a different company" He said "I'll call you tomorrow and tell you all about it"

Before she got a word in her dad hung up and she sighed putting it down.

* * *

"So he got you a job?" Laurel asked.

"Yep...said he would tell me more about it tomorrow" Ally said with a shrug as she plopped a piece of chicken into her mouth and pointed the fork at her best friend "You know I could've gotte a job on my own"

"Ally, maybe it's a good thing"

"I know" She sighed "But that's not the point...I wanted to prove I could do it on my own"

"Well you tried, and failed but you have a new job...and hopefully the boss' is hot"

Ally rolled her eyes as she plopped another piece of chicken into her mouth "yeah right"

"So how are things with you and Oliver?" She asked.

"Uh they're okay" Ally said.

"I take it, he was the one to get you that beautiful little necklace" Laurel smiled, her smile huge.

"Yeah..it's pretty huh?" She said.

"It's cute...if someone had said to you six years ago "You'll be with Oliver and he'll be buying you things" You would've hit them in the jaw"

"I know" Ally nodded "He's changed...I think"

"You think?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah" She shrugged "He has...I like him"

"Wow!" Laurel said. "Are you sure it's just like?"

Ally stared at her "I...uh...I think I sort of...Love him...that's weird right?"

Laurel grinned "No, no of course it isn't" She said "It's a good thing!"

"How?" Ally asked "I don't do this sort of thing...it's weird to me"

"Have you told him?"

"No" Ally said shaking her head furiously "No I have not"

"Maybe you should" Laurel said with a shrug.

"But what if-"

"Ally come on" Laurel said "What could go wrong? He clearly feels the same"

"I don't know" Ally began biting her bottom lip.

"Ally...seriously! Go to the club tonight, I'll meet you there and if it goes wrong. I'll be there for you" She said.

"I love you" She said.

"Good practice" Laurel smiled.

Ally pouted at her and brushed a strand of hair from her face as Laurel laughed. "I love you too" Laurel said as the two got up. "I'll meet you at Seven"

"I'll meet you at seven" Ally nodded and the two went their seperate ways.

* * *

Ally's heart was going crazy, she knew that this would either make or break their relationship but she needed to tell him...right? She'd already spoken with Oliver on the phone to tell him she was coming, he said he'd meet her in his office. She entered the club and looked around, not seeing Laurel anywhere, she bumped into Tommy.

"Hey" he said "You look nice"

"Thanks" She smiled "Where's Laurel"

"I don't know, she told me she'd be two minutes" he said "I'll tell her you're looking for her"

"Thanks" Ally smiled again and walked off she stood outside the office door and hesitated, before finally plucking up the courage to go in. She opened the door with a smile but the smile fell, and her heart sank. Her heart was now beating erraticaly in her chest, she had not seen this coming. Her best friend and..who she thought was her boyfriend having their tongues down each other's throats. A pained gasp escaped her lips by accident and the two kissing pulled back.

"Ally!" Laurel shrieked as both turned to look at her in shock, the guilt consuming the both of them. Ally couldn't really do anything else but stare at them. But when she snapped back to reality, her world seemed to crumble around her. She knew this was why she didn't like him, she knew this was why she couldn't trust him and yet, here she was actually thinking that he'd changed. Ally held the tears that threatened to spill over, back afraid of showing any sort of emotion.

She turned without another word and walked down the stairs "Ally!" Oliver called but she was already moving threw the crowd. She moved past people, refusing to let the tears escape until she was home. She could hear his voice, Laurel's voice too. She managed to get out of the club, not even hesitating to run for it. She was jut lucky she wasn't in her flat shoes and not her heels.

When Oliver and Laurel managed to get out the club but she was nowhere to be seen "What did I do?" Laurel asked putting a hand to her mouth. Oliver felt the same way, but said nothing as he pulled his phone out and called Ally's number, even though he knew there was no chance of her answering it.

When she got home, Ally slammed the front door shut and locked it quickly before just leaning against it, the tears had already spilled over and the mascara was running down her wet tear stained cheeks. How she'd been so stupid to fall for anything he'd said, what hurt her was the fact that she had began to believe him, she'd trusted him even when she knew she shouldn't and even out of it all, she'd fallen in love with him just to see that and have her heart ripped to pieces right in front of her, it would be different although because it was her best friend, who she'd been there for when Oliver had done it to her.

She'd been the one to comfort her and help her get over it, and just when Ally needed Laurel the most, she wasn't there like she'd promised she would be because she'd been the one that had hurt her and for that mistake, Ally made it clear to herself that she wouldn't forgive either of them.

She let herself sink to the floor as the sobs raked through her body, not stopping even when she struggled to breathe properly. She'd been so stupid to trust him, so stupid to believe that it changed him. It obviously hadn't. Her phone vibrated, over and over and over again, it wouldn't stop. But she ignored it.

After a while, all Ally felt was numb, she sat against the door her eyes staring out in front of her, blinking every now and then. The door banging loudly made her jump in surprise but she stayed against it, not even attempting to get up until she decided it be best she went to bed. She stood up, and brushed jeans off and let out a shaky sigh, more tears spilled over.

"Ally!" Laurel's voice shouted "Please...open the door"

"Ally open the door" Oliver's voice came next and their voices continued to talk as Ally made her way up the stairs to her room. But she stopped when the repeated apology came through the door from both their voices and she turned to the lights at the top of the stairs, and switched them off.

As Oliver tried to figure away to get into the house, the bright light went off and he looked at Laurel who's face was wet with tears and he looked away again, the guilt consuming him. He didn't know what to do, kissing Laurel had been an accident, it hadn't been meant. They had been caught up in the heat of the moment and she'd just happened to walk in at the wrong time.

"Ally" He shouted but got no reply and looked up to the bedroom window. He'd figure away to talk to her...to set things right because he knew now that he loved her. He needed to make things right, he watched as the light went out and the house became engulfed in darkness.

Ally lay in bed, listening to the pleading of the people she'd thought she trusted, now she knew that nobody could be trusted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you: AnisaJoseph, SPEEDIE22, BVBRage15, ExecutionerKain, missscarlatti713, kcollins720 and highlander384 for your reviews on the last chapter, glad you liked it or...uh didn't like it lol. Don't worry they'll get back together soon enough...I just needed something to work on for a while so I don't really lose interest lol but anyway I hope you liked it all the same. **

**Ally's boss in this is faced by Nathaniel Buzolic :P I just love him! **

**Here's chapter 12. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Ally hadn't left the house all day or answered her phone to anyone that called, even though she knew she needed to talk with her dad about the new job. So she decided she'd call him, as she waited on him picking up and looked around her bedroom.

"Ah, Ally I was just going to call you" Her dad's voice said.

"Yeah, I just decided to call you first, you know, uh get it out of the way" She said her voice dull.

"Are you feeling okay sweetie? You don't sound like yourself" He said.

"I'm fine" She lied, she wasn't fine, anything but fine.

"So you'll start work tomorrow morning at nine, you'll meet Daryl, who's the company's boss, you'll do fine okay?" He said.

"Sounds good" She said, her voice was filled with boredom, she didn't feel like doing anything, she felt like just staying in her house. She moved around the room. "I'll see you later"

"Well, I'll give you a call tomorrow and see how everything goes on your first day"

"Okay" She said.

"Love you Ally"

"Love you dad" She said and hung up, she sat down on the bed and looked around her room again, the necklace sitting on the bedside table seemed to draw her attention and she looked over to it and scowled. She moved from the bed and the room. She went down the stairs and her house phone began beeping. She scowled and pressed the button.

_"Ally, it's Laurel, please, please answer the phone we need to talk! Okay you're my best friend and what-" _Laurel's voice began but Ally pressed the button and deleted the message. She then listened to the other one.

_"Ally, what happened tonight was a mistake okay? It didn't mean to happen and I just want you to know that I-" _Oliver's voice said. Ally heaved a sigh before pressing the delete button. There was more messages and she didn't even bother to listen to them, she just deleted them and moved from the living room into the kitchen.

It was hard for her to think that her best friend could do something like this to her, especially knowing that Ally had been there for her, so now when she needed her best friend the most, she couldn't go to her, she now had nobody to turn too.

* * *

The next day, Ally stared at herself in the mirror as she fixed her make-up which barely hid the bags under eyes, which were due to the lack of sleep and soreness of her rubbing them because of the tears. She no longer felt sorry for herself or even angry at them, she was sad and not herself and if anything she felt numb, even this job wasn't getting her nerves up, she'd hardly ate in the last two day's, mostly drinking coffee to keep herself awake. She brushed a strand of hair from her pale face as she finished off her mascarra.

Ally stood up, fixing her black pencil studded dress and glancing at it in the mirror, she needed to look smart and respectible because she didn't want to end up in the same situation as last time. She slipped her heels on and quickly went down the stairs, she picked up her phone, seeing there was at least 10 missed calls, 6 voicemails and 4 texts. She shoved it into her bag along with her purse as she grabbed her keys.

She unlocked the front door and stepped outside into the bright sunlight which stung her chocolate orbs due to not being out for a few days. She locked the door and moved to her car getting in and heaving a sigh as she started the enguine up. She drove in the directions her father had given her the night before, she almost choked when she seen that it was just down the street from Oliver's club.

She stopped the car and her eyes darted around finally landing on Oliver, Tommy and Laurel. She groaned, and mentally slapped her father in the face, though of course he didn't know about what had happened to she couldn't really blame him. She got out the car and tried to not be noticed, by them and luckily they didn't notice her at all as she entered the building.

She walked up to the reception desk and waited until the red headed pretty girl came off the phone.

"Hello" She said politley.

"Hi, I'm Alliso-"

"Oh. Mr. James will be with you in a moment Miss Greyson" She smiled.

"Thank you"

"If you have a seat right over-" She began but was cut off.

"Ah, Miss Greyson am I right?" A accented voice asked and she turned her head her eyes landing on a handsome man probably no older than herself "I'm Zach James"

"Allison" She said with a smile "No..Ally" She corrected.

"Right this way, Ally" He said "I've got your office already"

She smiled brightly, though the smile didn't even meet her eyes as she followed him into the elevator.

"You don't seem nervous" He said.

"I'm not" She replied. "You're not from here are you?"

"No, I'm from Sydney, Austrailia"

"I've always wanted to go there" Ally smiled this time the smile was genuine.

"I could always take you for a visit" He smiled and she let a laugh escape her lips.

"I'd enjoy that" She said.

"Right this way" He said and the two walked out of the elevator.

"I'd like to thank you for giving me the job, I don't know how to repay you" She said.

"How about lunch?" He said with a smirk.

She smiled "Why not?" She shrugged.

"Good, your office is right in there, your father explained that you were quite high up in your last job, and since your father and I seem to get on quite well we both agreed on giving you this office, which is right down the hall from mine. So if you need anything, let me know and I'll be there"

She smiled "Thank you" She smiled.

"Now, Lunch, the resteraunt down the street does good food, how-"

"Anywhere is fine, Sir"

"Zach" He said and put his hand out. SHe took it but he didn't shake it like she thought he would, he kissed the top of it. "I'll see you at lunch"

She flushed as he walked off and she stared after him, visibly shaking herself she entered the office and smiled, she felt right at home, like a part of her had been given back to her.

* * *

When the clock struck 12, Zach entered her office and leaned in the doorway "I see you've settled in" He smiled.

"Uh, yeah" She said getting up.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"Yes, we shall" She said and the two walked out of her office.

They walked out of the building and Ally went to go to her car "Where are you going?"

"Uh-" She began.

"It's this way"

"We're walking?" She asked.

"It's only down there" He said and she laughed.

"Right" She nodded, the feeling of sickness feeling come over her as they walked.

Inside the club, it was Laurel who noticed her across the street, Tommy was busy cleaning something up on the phone. She knew she should feel awkward around Oliver but she didn't because they had both agreed it was a mistake and shouldn't have happened. Laurel loved Tommy and Tommy loved her, and as far as she knew Oliver loved Ally.

"Oliver" She said and he turned to her. She nodded to across the street and Oliver turned to see what she was motioning at and his heart began to speed up, it was as if she was more beautiful than the last time he seen her, which hadn't ended well. The vivid image of her face, the tears and quite clearly the sadness etched her features. It was then that he noticed the man beside her and he couldn't help but feel the pang of jealousy surge through him. "Should we-"

"No" He said shaking his head and made his way to his office, when he got there he went to the window, watching carefully and she turned her head, and even though she could barley see him, their eyes seemed to meet and with that she turned away, and continued walking.

He'd messed up, badly but he needed to make it right, he instantly pulled out his phone and called Diggs.

* * *

Ally was sitting, the two had just finished their lunch "If you'll excuse me a moment" Zach said to her and she nodded and he walked off to the restroom and just then a figure sat down in front of her and her eyes widened but they went to normal when she noticed it was Diggs but then she became irriated.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"No hello? Ally that's rude" he said with a smile.

"Seriously, Diggs what are you doing here?"

"Who's the guy?"

"he's my new boss" She said "Why?"

"Just curious"

"Why are you here?"

"To talk to you-"

"Did Oliver send you?" She asked, more like hissed.

"no of course not I seen you come in"

"liar" She said making a face.

"He just wants to make things right, he's afraid that-"

"Afriad of what?"

"Losing you" Diggs said and Ally scowled.

"He already did" She spat.

"Ally-"

"If he sent you here to make it up to me, just so I won't tell his little secret, you don't need to worry about it. I'm not that cold, but I want nothing more to do with him Diggs"

"Ally that's not why I'm here" he said "I'm here as a friend"

"Diggs" She began and smiled softly, she grabbed his hand "You don't have to do anything"

"I want to" He said.

"Thank you but-"

"Ally, please just meet him, he'll-"

"No" She said.

"Ally, please"

"Diggs I can't" She said shaking her head sadly.

"Are you afriad?"

"No"

"Then why can't you?"

"Because I can't" She said shrugging and he noticed the tears brimming her eyes but they didn't fall over, her voice cracked as she spoke. "I can't forgive this"

"Ally-"

"I need to give you something" Ally said, and her voice was now cold and hard and Diggs noticed it, and it didn't seem right. She pulled out a chain from her purse and handed it to him. He stared down at the necklace she'd handed him, the heart with the arrow, the one he'd seen Oliver buy.

He looked back at her, confused "What do I-"

"Give it back to Oliver" She said, her eyes were distant and also cold.

"Ally he told me what happened and seeing you the way you were it upset him" Diggs said.

"Just give it back to him Diggs" She said folding her arms.

"Ally-" He began.

"Diggs, Please" she said, her voice was pleading. "Please do this for me, I've never asked you for anything...so please"

He nodded "Okay"

"Thank you"

"I'll see you" he said and stood up.

She grabbed his hand before he could go anywhere "Thank you"

He smiled at her sadly and gave her a nod before leaving, he walked quickly down the path and into the club, seeing Laurel leaving and Tommy talking on the phone. Diggs made his way up to Oliver's office and knocked twice before entering.

Oliver looked up from his papers before standing, Diggs merley shook his head and put his hand out. Oliver, confused, put his hand out too and Diggs let the necklace fall into Oliver's palm. Oliver stared at it before looking back at Diggs.

"He's just her new boss" Diggs said.

"Right" Oliver said.

"I'll call if I hear anything, or call me if you need anything else" Diggs said and with that he left Oliver standing alone in the office, his blue eyes trailed back to the necklace he'd given Ally and he stared at it, his eyes glistend as he looked up and out the window. He didn't know how to fix this, he'd messed up and he needed to fix it. He HAD to fix it.

He moved over to the window and his eyes trailed the brunette, his Ally, and he watched her walk with the man beside her. She didn't look up this time, but kept her eyes straight forward but he could see the pained expression on her face although she was hiding it with a smile. Oliver knew her better than that and he had to fix it, and as he thought an idea popped into his mind and with that he called Laurel.

* * *

Ally was sitting in her office, working away when a knock on her door caught her attention and she looked up, seeing the smiling redhead she'd spoken with earlier named Rosie.

"Hello Miss Greyson" She said.

"Ally" She corrected her.

"There's a visitor here to see you" Rosie said.

"Oh?" Ally asked and without thinking, she moved from behind the desk and when her eyes landed on Oliver, when he entered the room, she mentally high fived her face. She folded her arms as Rosie walked off and she stared at him in surprise, for a minute. "What do you want?" Her voice was hard and Oliver didn't like the way it sounded at all.

"To fix things" Oliver said.

"There's nothing to fix, Queen, so if you don't mind I'm working" She said.

"Ally please, will you jut listen" Laurel said and Ally heaved a sigh.

"You have five seconds, and I'm calling security" She said.

"What happened with Laurel and I, it was an accident" He said and she scoffed.

"An accident? So what you just fell into each other? Yeah..okay. Goodbye" She said

"I need to fix it" he said and she looked at him.

"No You don't. I don't want to hear it, I believed you when I shouldn't have, what gets me more, is that it was Laurel" She said "Of all people, you kissed Laurel"

"It was a heat of the moment-" He began.

"leave me alone" She said "I don't want to hear it"

"Ally you need to listen to me okay"

"You're just here to make sure I keep quiet about your secret. I won't tell anyone because in all honesty I don't care okay? SO just go away"

"Ally listen to me-"

"Why should I?" She almost shrieked.

"Because you love me" He said. It sounded arrogant and cocky and it hadn't meant to. "I did't mean-"

She stared at him in astonishement and he knew he'd caught her off guard for a minute, then her eyes narrowed "Get out!"

"What?" He asked in shock.

"Get out!"

"Ally-"

"Get. Out." She said pointing at the door.

"Ally please I-" he almost pleaded.

"Just get out" She said "Just go and don't call me, don't come by house, just stay away from me"

She practially shoved him out of her office before closing the door. He stared at the door for a minute before rubbing a hand over her face. He'd just made it worse, he left the building.

* * *

When Ally finished, she got home and she slammed the door shut, she moved to the stairs after she kicked her shoes off. She sat down and put her face in her hands. The door was knocked and again without thinking she got up and pulled it open coming face to face with Laurel.

"Ally"

"I don't need this" Ally said going to slam the door.

"Wait" Laurel said to her "Please just listen I'm your best friend"

"Some best friend" Ally hissed at her, Laurel flinched at the tone in her voice. "I tell you something and you go behind my back and make it some sort of joke"

"I didn't-"

"I was there for you when it was you he was doing it to, I was there when you cried for hours, when you needed me! I was there"

That was when Oliver appeared, getting out the car and moving up to the door.

"I know you were Ally that's why I'm trying to fix this!" Laurel said back to her.

"I don't want you to fix it, what I want is for you to leave me alone"

"No" Laurel said.

"Ally" Oliver said and he grabbed her arm before she moved anywhere.

It happend so fast that they didn't even see it coming, Ally's fist hit Oliver in the jaw and he stumbled back in surprise. Laurel gasped and her eyes widend.

"Just...I can't...No...Just go away please just go away!" Ally shriked, the tears were now slipping down ehr cheeks and she didn't even bother to hide them, which caught both Oliver and Laurel off guard. "I don't wanna see either of your faces here again! Okay? Just leave me alone and stay away...I hate the both of you! Go and don't come back! EVER" and with that she slammed the door shut.

"Ally please" They both pleaded.

Ally locked the door and like the night she seen them kissing, she slid down it, she brought her knees up to her to her chest and hugged them tightly, letting herself break. She let herself sob, her forehead leaning on her knees, not knowing that both Laurel and Oliver could hear her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to all who reviewed, followed or favoured my story, so glad you like it so much! **

**highlander348: Lol I know what you mean but I needed to do it this way, it won't be long until they're back together. It's not really what happened between them it's the fact that it was Laurel who he kissed, he kissed her best friend, who she was there for when it came to her sister dying and Oliver cheating on her with Sara, do you know what I mean? Don't worry she'll get it over it and yeah she just needs a while to calm down haha! **

**Here's chapter 13 **

* * *

**Chapter 13.**

_**Three Weeks Later**_

Ally sat with her back against the bathtub, her knees pulled up to her chest, the hot water surrounding her and taking the chills from her body, she'd been choked with the flu and had to take a week off work, she'd only started their three weeks before and to make it worse, she'd stupidly managed to walk into the edge of the kitchen counter earlier on in the day, hitting her left side. The goosebumps rose on her arms as she sniffled and let out a cough, her nose runny and her eyes watery. Her long dark hair was tucked around one shoulder, as she sank a little deeper into the water trying to keep the hot water over every patch of skin that she could.

Her eyes closed over for a moment before the phone began to ring and she let out a huff as she quickly dried her arm and aggitatedly moved from the bath to reach over and grab it. She answered it, her voice thick when she spoke. "Hello?" There was silence on the other end, nobody spoke but she could hear breathing. "Hello? Is somebody there?" Still no answer. This had been happening for the past week, the person would call and then not answer. "Listen, if you're not gonna talk then why are you calling?"

"Ally?" The voice asked it was deep, gruff almost as if it were some sort of voice changer. She frowned.

"Obviously" She said, trying to sound impatient but in all honesty she was just tired. "Who's this?"

"Will you talk to me?" They asked.

"I'm talking to you now" She said and she sniffeled. "Listen, I'm sick okay?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice"

She sighed "Oliver?"

There was a silence on the other end "I miss you" and there it was, his voice.

She stared at the wall across the room and let out another sigh "I need to go" She said.

"Wait Ally" he pleaded "Just...talk to me"

"I am talking to you" She said.

"I miss you"

She didn't know how to respond, she missed him too. SHe missed him, she missed Laurel, she missed Thea, god, she even missed Diggs.

"Will you meet me?" Oliver's voice sounded rough.

"I'm sick, Oliver" She said. "I can't leave the house"

"Then I'll come to you"

"I don't wanna give you the flu" She said defensivly.

"Are you just-"

"No, I'm sick" She said "I can barely move"

He stayed silent for a minute.

"Look, I need to go okay..I need to go to bed" She said.

"Ally-" He began, her eyes trailed around sleepily as they began to close. "Ally?"

"What?" She asked.

"I Love You"

Her breathing stopped altogether, and her eyes widened, she wasn't sure if she'd heard him right or not.

"Did you just-" She began.

"I. Love. You" He cut her off.

"Don't lie to me" She said a small smile playing her lips.

"I love you Allison!" He shouted through the phone, and if it hadn't been for her sore throat she would've laughed.

The the sound of the loud phone ringing made Ally's eyes open and she looked around the bathroom, confusion coming across her. She looked to her phone and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"How are you feeling dear?" her mother's voice asked.

"I'm..fine" She said and then began coughing but something wasn't right.

"Allison, how are you feeling?"

"I'm sore okay? I'm ill"

"Have you been for a bath?"

"I'm in the bath right now" She replied, her vision began to blur which confused her again, she blinked.

"Okay well as soon as you come out the bath, go to bed Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I know" She replied.

"Okay, I love you" Her mother said which caught her off guard.

"I love you too" She said and the phone line went dead. She moved, her left side suddenly hurting a lot more than it had earlier when she'd hit it. She looked down and noticed the skin around her ribcage was blotchy, and looked brusied and swollen. She sighed, it had only been because she'd banged into the counter, nothing else.

She shivered, and then the feeling of sickness swept over her, and she had to clamber out of the bath to get to the toilet, it hurt her to lean over the toilet bowl, as she puked up into it. It had been a long time since she was seriously ill like this. She had never been bad apart from that time when she was a child. It was more her left shoulder that felt sore than her actual side.

She sat up, her skin now freezing cold and she shivered, she rubbed her mouth and made a face as she flushed the toilet before getting up slowly and grabbing her sweat pants and baggy grey t-shirt and pulling them on. She unplugged the bath and went down stairs, just as she got to the bottom step the doorbell rang.

She pulled herself over to it and opened it, seeing Diggs. "Diggs?" She asked confused "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were" He said "May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure of course" She shrugged and moved so he could come in.

"You don't look very well" he said.

"I have the flu..so I'd watch what you're doing" She smirked. "Why are you here?"

"I came to see if you would reconsider talking with Oliver, he's very...how do I put it?"

"Lonely?" She asked her brown orbs fluttering.

"I suppose you could say that but he's also very upset, he wishes to talk with you"

"Tell him to call" She shrugged.

Diggs stared at her as she blew a wet strand of hair from her face. "You want him to call?"

She shrugged again "Yeah why not?" She said.

"Ally are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling fine, I'm just sick" She said.

"Okay then..will I tell him to wait a few days?"

"Whenever" She replied, her sholder began to hurt again "ow"

"What?" Diggs asked.

"My shoulder hurts" She said.

"You'll be fine in a few days"

"I know" She nodded "Thanks"

"I'll be on my way" he said and she followed him back to the door, he opened it but before he got to say or do anything a thump caused him to turn, Ally was now lying on the ground, unconcious. "Ally? Ally?"

He moved above her and moved the hair from her face, what was wrong with her? He wasn't sure whether to get her to a hospital or just put her to bed. Hospital seemed like the better option, he'd call Oliver on the way. He moved and picked her up, a whimper escaped her lips and Diggs frowned. He wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but it definetley wasn't just the flu.

He put her in the back of the car, buckling her up before getting in and calling Oliver, putting him on loudspeaker.

"Diggs, I was just-"

"You need to get to the hospital" Diggs said, and finally he arrived.

"Why? What's going on?"

"I have no idea, Ally collapsed and-"

"I'll be right there" Oliver said the phone going dead. Diggs put his phone into the passanger side and moved after shutting the door. He pulled Ally out of the back and quickly rushed into the hospital, getting aid nearly straight away.

"Do you know what happened sir?"The nurse asked.

"No, I was just visiting her, she just said she had the flu" Diggs replied.

"We'll get back to you straight away" She said and rushed off.  
"What happened?" Oliver asked coming out of nowhere.

"She just collapsed" Diggs said to him. "I have no idea what happened, I turned my back for a second and she was on the floor"

Oliver watched as nurses moved around them, and he had to call Ally's parents as well.

* * *

A while later, her parents had showed up, but so had Laurel and Tommy, they were all sitting quietly, not sure what to say.

"Mr and Mrs. Greyson" A voice said and they both stood, Oliver leaned forward and looked to Tommy and Laurel and then at Diggs who gave him a small "She'll be fine" look.

"What's wrong with her?" Mrs. Greyson asked.

"It seems to be that Allison has suffered a ruptured spleen" The Doctor said

"How has that happned?" Mr. Greyson asked.

"The spleen's vulnerable location and softness means it's at risk of injury" he said "She's done some damage to it, I don't know how but luckily it's not happened that long ago, so not to much blood has gotten into the abdominal area. It's only a small tear, but it has to be operated on, she's on her way in to have the blood transfusion, and then she'll need to be on a drip to keep the circulation going to the organs"

"So what does that-" Her mother began.

"It means that if it's sucessful she'll be fine" The doctor said.

"You said "If!" Laurel said getting up.

"Blood tranfusions are difficult" The doctor said "Usually small tears are repearable, so she'll be fine. If it had left any longer and she hadn't been with someone when she collapsed, then it could have been fatal due to it not being treated quick enough, but she was brought in quickly no internal bleeding should occur. I'll let you know if anything else happens"

A voice stopped them all from talking "I want my mother!"

"Another thing, she doesn't seem to like the fact that she's in here" The doctor said and Mrs Greyson moved as the bed her daughter was on went past.

"Mom! You need to get me out of here!"

"It's fine, Ally" Her mother said rubbing her forehead.

"No, don't let them take me in there" She cried. She didn't seem to notice anybody else. "You can't let them take me in there!"

"You need to" Her mom replied softly.

"No, mom, no! Get me out, let me out! You need to get me out of here mom, please" Ally begged.

"Allison calm down"

" Mom, It hurts please make it stop, it hurts!" She cried, the tears brimmed her mother's eyes as she kissed her forehead.

"We'll let you know if anything else happens" The doctor said, and Ally was wheeled off and into a room, everyone watching in shock as her cries dulled down.

* * *

It had been hours, nobody knew how long, but the doctor came back and told them that everything had gone fine, and that Ally would be fine when she woke up, it was just then when she would wake up. They were allowed to enter the room she was in and it startled them all to see her hooked up to machines.

Tommy had taken Laurel home because she'd managed to get herself into a state, Diggs had left and now it was just Oliver and Ally's parents. Her eyes were fluttering and the machine would go a little wild every now and then but it calmed down after a few moments.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Ally's mom asked.

"I have no idea" Her father replied.  
"Oliver you need to thank your friend for bringing her in, anything could've happened" Her mom said.

"I'll let him know" Oliver replied.

"Thank you" She said. "I'm going to get a coffee"

"Well I need to use the bathroom, Oliver would you mind staying?" Her dad asked.

"No,, no of course not" Oliver gave a nod.

The two left the room and Oliver then moved over beside the bed, kissing Ally's forehead and staring at her paleface, he leaned in slightly "I love you" he whispered. He wouldn't know what would happen with them until she woke up and he needed her to wake up soon.

He needed to tell her how he felt, because he loved her and seeing her like this, or earlier pained him to watch and he nodded again "I love you" he said and stroked her cheek.


End file.
